Castle in the Sky
by Snowflake128
Summary: Written in AU Arcee lives with the humans, without knowing that there are others of her species on Earth..until she meets one of them. Slow Updates !
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This story is written in an AU. **

**I think the story is a little weird but I hope you like it.**

Everything around her was smokey and dusty. Her head aches and she has a few scratches. She held her head in her hand. She blinked several times to see a bit clearer. She looked around . There was her ship.. or whats last of it. Pieces or scrap were lying around her. She tried to stand up but her head was still spinning. She finally managed to get on her knees. Her vision was still blurry. She rubbed her optics but it wasn´t very useful. Suddenly the darkness surrounded her again.

* * *

The next thing she remembered was the she found herself in a large hall surrounded by strange beeing she never has seen before. It was the first time she met the humans.

Some of them were aiming at her with very primitiv looking guns and one of them approached her carefully.

„Are –you- comming- in- peace?" the inhabitant of the planet asked.

Arcee respond after a few seconds cause she needed to find out wich language she had to use to communicate with thoose creatures.

She let her voice-box react by saying:"Who are you and where I am"

The inhabitants of this planet seemed to be obviously surprised that she was speaking their language.

„I was about to ask you the same question. We´ll give you informations if you´re telling us who you are and where you come from?"

Even if Arcee doesn´t like the commanding tone of this guy she answered calm and polite:"My designation is Arcee. I don´t remember where I came from neither something else about my race. Can you please tell me how this planet is called?"

„Wait a moment please" the guy said. She was curious what he was talking about with the other inhabitant. She increased the radius of her audio-receptors.

„It´s an alien"

„Are you sure?"

„Yes, it´s technlogy isn´t comming from this planet and there are no metals from earth wich are used at it´s armor"

Arcee loudly cleared her throat making evrybody in the room look at her in surprise.

„I´m sorry for interupting your conversation but I think it´s appropriate to ask in wich condition my ship is and where it is"

She heard that one of them said that this planet is called EARTH. She found that is was a weird name for a planet but she doesn´t really care.

„Your ship has been highly damaged there were just some pieces of burned metal."

Arcee nodded thoughful. She remembered what she saw. Her ship wasn´t fix-able. But even if she could repair it she wouldn´t be able to leave this planet cause she doesn´t know where she should travel to.

„Well, I can´t leave this planet. Are you willing to give me asylum?" she asked.

„What are you going to do if we would say no?"

„I don´t know. I can´t leave and you can´t kill me so.."she started but she was interupted by the same one who asked her this question.

„Who said that we can´t kill you?"

She was surprised by this question but it doesn´t scare her much. She already did a research at the internet about the planet and it´s inhabitant:" I suppose that your kind is named „humans". So humans tell me how you come to the idea that you would be able to kill me. Your weapons are primitiv. You´re small and fleshy. I know that you´re very much but I don´t think that you would be able to find me if I don´t want to be found and you have no reason for killing me.. Listen humans I don´t want to fight with your race. We don´t have to fight. I´m sure we can find a way to live on this planet in peace. Maybe I can be usefull.."

**AN: I hope you like the first chapter of this story.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I´m sorry for the error the last time I tried to publish this chapter. **

A few years later

„ I hope this mission is going to be sucsessful" Logan Smith said to the camo-printed motorbike next to him. Everybody in the large cargo jet looked looked at the sergant in confusion.

„ Even with a new team ? I think we can handle it" A female voice from nowhere was responding. Everyones attention wents to sergant Logan Smith and his motorcycle.

„Who said that?" one of the soldiers said. They had been informed that they were fighting side by side with an alien but they didn´t know that the alien was a motorcycle until now.

The sergant and the female voice start to laught. After they catched their breath again, Logan said:"It´s everytime the same, isn´t it? Arcee?"

„Yup. Always the same fun" the voice said with a chuckle.

The conversation ended as the pilot of the jet said through the speakers:" 3 minutes left"

„Okay , guys you heard what he said, get ready we´re jumpin in 3 minutes." Logan ordered.

While the other soldiers get ready Logan placed a large parachute on the motorbike.

„Ladies fisrt" Logan said with a grin

The voice responds joking:" What a gentleman"

Logan starts to get ready himself, taking his own parachute.

„Ready partner?" the voice wich Logan calls Arcee asked

Logan nodded in the direction of the motorbike:" Ready when you are"

He gently shove the motorcycle towards the edge of the jumping area.

He looked down like he always did before he jumps. It was a old habit of him. Finally he jumped, followed by the motorbike.

Out of the jet Arcee transformed in her normal-mode in an attempt to get her balance again. Logan was right next to her while they were falling from the sky. He make a gesture with his puts her thumb up as well. She knows that Logan was enjoying this jumps. He explained her that he feels free when he his in the free fall phase. She couldn´t say that she hates to jump out of a jet but she doesn´t like it that much she still remembers how she wakes up with her destroyed ship around her.

After they were falling for almost 6 minutes they opened their parachute. One escaped form Logans back pack and 3 ones from Arcee´s

She landed graceful on her feets, while Logan was stumbleing over his feet. He rolls down the little hill until he was stopped by Arcee´s hand. While she was lifting him up from the ground she said joking :" The jury is very impressed by your landing".

„Yeah, really funny get me out of this stuff" he said with a grin causeing Arcee to laugh while she was helping him out of his parachute.

After every soldier showed up , Logan ordered where they should place there stuff and so on. Everything has to be perfect when the mission commander arrives. Logan was in charge until then and he would be the one who is blamed when something goes wrong. Arcee noticed the glares of the men while she was walking around the camp. The last team she and Logan had been working with had accepted her like she was one of them but this team doesn´t know her for now. She decided that it was the best to talk with them later after the commander has arrived.

They stood in a line when the COM arrives. Arcee was the last one in the line. She was towering over the man. Logan stood next to her.

Standing infront of his men and Arcee the COM said:" Well..hello soldiers. For our newest teammembers I will introduce myself. My name is General Frank Miller."

After General Miller finished his little speech all soldiers saluted in perfect sync and reported for his duty.

The general walked along the line until he reached Arcee and Logan.

„I heard a lot about you two. They say that you´re the most effectiv team out there. I hope you aren´t gonna dissapoint me." General Miller said.

Arcee and Logan suluted again before returning to the camp.

„He doesn´t seemed very impresse by you" Logan said while he was takeing some blanket out of his large army back pack.

„Nope, but I´m sure he soon will see that he´s not t´right" she said sitting down on the grassy ground.

Logan sits down next to her looking over to the edge of the camp. He could dee the edge of the desert they were fighting in tomorrow.

Arcee sighs deeply while she was laying down, her hands behind her head. It was already dark enough to see the stars. She felt that Logan lied down next to her. His head was resting against her side. They both were lying there star gazing for a while before Arcee asked:"Do you think that there are others of mny species?"

Logan looked up to her, Arcee´s optics were shiny like she was about to cry.:"I´m sure that we will find them sooner or later." He said comforting her.

She was obviously trying to change the subject when she said:" Imagine that, We can make a douple weddeing: You, Jane, me and one of my species."

Logan had a big smile on his face. He really likes the idea of marring at the same time as his best friend. But his smile dissapeared at the moment Arcee asked:" You miss her, right?"

It was more a statement then a question.

„How i couldn´t miss her? I love Jane. She the one I want to marry..if she wants to marry me. I hope so badly that she´s going to say yes."

„I´m sure that she wants to be your wife. I don´t now her that much but you told me so much about her.I´m sure that she loves you a much as you love her."She said calm.

Logan patted her side while he was saying:" Thank you Arcee, you always know what to say"

A few minutes he had been falling asleep while Arcee was still looking at the stars.

She hopes that one day she will be as important to someone as Jane is for Logan, to find somebody who loves her.

**AN: REVIEWS PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I try to publish the next chapter asap.**

The day starts like many others. They stood up very early for the plan was to storm the nord-west dune to surprise the enemy while they were entering the fight in the desert. She and Logan should be under the fisrt ones who show up. Before they went on their mission, Arcee walked around the camp wishing the soldiers good luck.

She finally transformed next to Logan, letting him hop on. The sergant was the only human who was allowed to ride her alt-form. It hasn´t been always like this at the beginning of their friendship, Logan was just a comrade but one day Logan gets injured during a battle and she had to get him to an medic immediately. It was the first time she allowed a human to sit on her. She just hasn´t liked the idea of a human riding her. It lets them think she´s just a machine. Logan never thought this and she was glad for it.

Her thought were interupted when Logan patted her side:"Let´s go"

She starts her engine with a high sound and drives towards the dune. She heard the other soldiers running behind her and Logan as they were storming over the dune.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of a jet. She saw that there was one jet right above them when they reached the top of the dune. Maybe the enemy found out about there plans and send some jets now but why there was just one? And why this one looks weird like this? It was painted very strange with some stuff looking like tattoos.

Then te jet fired. Arcee never saw a C-17 jet with such missiles. Suddenly she realized that one of thoose missiles was flaing straight towards makes a quick move aside but it hits the ground next to her. The explosion throws her a few meters away down the other side of the dune. She was forced to transform in her normal-form as she hits the ground. She could hear Logans scream it sounded like it comes from a few meters away from realized that the explosion has probably throw him away from her as well before she has transformed. Arcee couldn´t stand up she was fighting hard not to loose her consciousness but it was pointless. The darkness slowly surrounded her.

**AN: I´m sorry for the boring chapter. The story is getting more interesting at Chapter 5. **

**I hope you can wait this long. **

**Reviews Please**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shines down on her armor when she slowly got back on her feet. It was early at the morning. She realized that she must have been laying there for almost a whole day. She felt a little bit dizzy from being unconsciousness for such a long time but she seemed fine just a few dents and some scratches. She hopes badly that Logan was at the same condition. She looked around. There was no sigh of Logan just a few other human bodies and pieces of the missiles were lying on the desert sand. She checked them if some of them were alive but this wasn´t the case. Maybe Logan tried to find help or somethimg like that. Arcee walks over to the dune she had been falling over and climped over it. There were just more humans but none of them was her best friend. Perhaps Logan went back to the camp?.. she transformed and went back to the camp. She was surprised that there weren´t any tents anymore. There was nothing. She has no choice but go back were she woke up.

While she was driving she repeated in her mind over and over again:_He must be alive. I have to find him. I will find him_.

There was nothing she could do then walking around searching for her friend..so she walked until she starts stumbling over her own feet.

Arcee, you´re a soldier. Don´t you dare to give up now! She was telling herself.

She saw some ruins in the south of the desert. Maybe Logan has seen them too. She couldn´t know if he did or not but it was a little chance to find him. She decided to take the chance.

Arriving at the ruins she felt how tired she was. It was already past 12:30. She had been walking around for hours. Arcee knows that she had to make a break but what if Logan was injured and need help. She couldn´t just sit there and rest while her partner was dying out there.

She threw her hands up in the air:" IF THERE IS A GOD OUT THERE, PLEASE HELP ME" she screamed.

She was about too turn her gaze away from the horizon but suddenly she saw something glittering. She doesn´t know what it was. It was just too far away from her. She was curious what this could some pieces of a bomb or something like this. She couldn´t even see how large the object was. She doubt that Logan had been moved from her far away like this but there was only one way to find out.

So she starts her journey towards her destiny...

**AN: I`m so sorry for the first extremely boring 4 chapters. The next one is getting more interesting or so I hope.**

**Reviews Please. They are my motivation to write on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I´m really sorry for the slow update of this chapter. I hope that I´m able to add chapter 6 asap.**

It was already afternoon when she reached the palce she went for. She couldn´t believe what she saw. She rubbed her optics in disbelief. Right in front of her were lying 2 being of her species. She stared at the them..and she was horrified. Both were looking like a large amount of scrap. She slowly approached them, she wasn´t sure if they were dead. But she has to find it out. Arcee hesitated a moment before she finally knelt down next to one on them. She bit down on her lip. Maybe this was a big mistake but what if they´re alive. She carefully leaned her audio-receptor against the chest of the first one. Arcee couldn´t hear anything. This one was dead she quickly realized. She didn´t want that the first ones of her race she ever met were dead. She doesn´t give up. She walks over to the other one and leaned down as well. She puts her audio-receptor away from his chest. She sighed. Her hope died..but what was that? Her optics widened, she hastly puts her audio-receptor back on the chest. There was it. The sound she wants to hear. This one was alive.. weak but alive.

* * *

What should she do now? She couldn´t just let this one of her race die. But how could she help him? She still needed to find Logan after alll, She couldn´t just stop searching her best friend to help somebody of her own species she doesn´t even know. But she was sure that Logan would want her to help this guy.

She needed to help him..wait him? How could she know that he was male. She never saw somebot of her race before. She doesn´t know anything of her species. But both she found seemed to be male. They´re looking much stronger then her and their armor looks much diffrent to her own. She shook her head. She hasn´t time for such things now. She has to get the surviver would be the best if she finds a place where she could hide him.

„I´ll come back" she whispered before she finally stood up, leaving the survivor alone. She needs to find a place where she could hide him. She transformed in her alt-mode and drives away.

A half hour later she finally managed to find a cave. She went back to the place where she left the survivor.

She tried to move him but he was really heavy. She took one of his arms and tried to drag him towards the cave. She managed to move him a few inches before she lost her grip on him and fall back on her butt. She sighed annoyed. How she could move him?

She tried to press her shoulder at his side to push him over the ground but when he suddenly tilted on his side she fell over him. She threw her fists on the sand in pure frustration, while she was hanging on him.

Man, this really sucks! She thought as she stood up again. She was very happy that no one could see her right now. It was so embarresent how weak she was.

She took his feet under her arms, dragging him behind her.

This time she was able to move him..slowly. She groaned at every step she took. She was tired and exhausted from searching after Logan the entire day but now she has to move a 10 ton klutz of scrap. Even when he was one of her own race, he deserved to be called like that for being heavy like that. After almost 1 and a half hour she reached the cave. She sighed in relief when she finally was able to put him down on the floor of the cave. She let herself fall down on the ground. She couldn´t stand anymore. She was just too exhausted but she has to stand up to look after his injuries. He had some little scratches on his back and on his occiput from being dragged the way towards the cave. She hopes that he won´t balme her for this later if he survives. He also has a long cut on his thigh. It wasn´t lifethreatening not like the big hole at his left side. It seems like somebot stuck a sword into him almost through his entire body. This wound would cause her some trouble to cover it. He also has 4 parallel scratches on his arms. They look like they were caused by claws. He has a dent on his facial-cover wich he still wore. Maybe the 2 she found had been fighting against eachother. But why? She would need to help the survivor to get the answeres she wants.

**AN: I hope you can forgive me but I fear it will take me some days to add the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Arcee investigate the wound at the side. It felt really awkward to touch him without his permission but she had to to help him. She wasn´t a medic but she knows how to cover up such a wound. She lived with humans for such a long time. She almost got used to fix herself. But she couldn´t cover this wound without some couldn´t just weld the wound together like she did with the one on his leg and the ones on his arms. She couldn´t close the wound and she needed to close it very soon. He was still leaking.

Arcee sighed mentally at the thought of what she was going to to...

She really doesn´t like the idea of what she has to do now but it was the right thing even when it felt so wrong.

She drove back to the place she found the one she now trying to save.

The dead one was still laying there. She still felt very bad when she approached him.

Without looking at the emotionless face of the fallen one she transformed her arm into her welder and started to cut off the sword he was carring on his arm.

**(YES, she´s able to transform her hand into a welder. Told ya this story´s written in an AU)**

Without looking back she went back to the cave as fast as she could.

If she´s able to close the wound with a piece of the sword, the chances that her charge is going to survive would be much better...wait..charge? Since when she called him her charge? It was kinda absurd to call him her charge. He was much larger and stronger than her how could he be a charge? He was weak now but she was sure that he was something like a warrior when he was able to kill the other one. She interrupted herself from thinking about the story of the survivor. She needed to focus now. The life of her protege depends on it. One wrong move and she could make the things even worse if this would be possible.

Arcee looked at the hole at his side again, figuring out how much of the sword she will need to cover the wound. She carefully layed the piece on the wound and prepared her welder. She was afraid to do something wrong but she needed to hurry up now. She could almost see how his life slipped throught her hands. Arcee needs to handle right now or it would be too late to save him. She finally made the first move. It was one of many moves. It takes a lot of time to close every little column. The time she was kneeling next to him seemed endless.

She finally finished the repair. She sighed deeply in relief, wipping away the coolant from her forehead. She was exhausted and doesn´t felt very well but it was worth. He was almost stable now. And she could rest. She doesn´t have the strenght to stay awake anymore.

Arcee fell into recharge immediately after falling on her side next to her charge.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. The next one is getting more interesting. Let me know what you´re thinking about this one and I will see if I can update the story until the next week.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I finally managed to add the next chapter. I´m sorry that it takes me so long to add this chapter. Chapter 8 is going to be added asap.**

_Arcee slolwy opens her optics. She was standing at a beautiful beach with bright sand. She looked around. She couldn´t believe her optics. Right in front of her were standing Logan and Jane. Logan was alive? She was about to run towards her best friend but she suddenly noticed that somebot was holding her arm. She looked to her side. Next to her was standing a dark silhoutte. She doesn´t know who was standing next to her but she feels comfortable next to him. He walked towards Logan and Jane. She noticed that Jane was wearing a white dress and that they were standing infront of altar. She realized that she was on her and Logan´s wedding. But she doesn´t know who she was going to marry. Before she reached the altar her dream began to fade away._

She opens her optics. Arcee still remembers what she just dreamed. She sighed heavily. Was Logan indeed alive and well? She hopes so badly that her dream comes true. It would be the best day of her life if Logan was fine. She tiredly rubbed her optics. She was still exhausted from patching up her charge´s wound. She slowly stood up, stretching her arms a bit. Arcee looked down her side. He was still unconscious. She wondered how would react when he wakes up. Maybe he´s gonna attack her. He was dangerous without any doubt but he was still too weak to move and she could defend herself very well after all thoose years as a soldier. She decided to leave the cave to see if something has changed outside. Arcee had been in the cave for a too long time. She needs some fresh air.

The sun slowly rises over the desert horizon. It was such a beautiful sight. Arcee stood there in silence, enjoying her view...until she heard something. She listened carefully. There was that sound again. It was a weak cough. But she hasn´t coughed..wait..

She quickly run back inside the cave.

His optics were still closed but it seems like he was about to regain his consciousness. She wasn´t sure if she should approach him or not. She hasn´t time anymore to think about it. He slowly opens his optics.

She could just stare at him. Arcee was fascinated by thoose incredible blue optics. Suddenly she realized that she was starring at him the whole time. She needed to stop with this. But she was like in a trance. Arcee barely noticed that her hands were trembling. She could feel how she blushed. She was asking herself what he would think about her after she behaved that finally managed to look down. She felt really doesn´t know why but she wanted to look in this soul-catching optics again. She heard him moan weakly. She looked back at him, seeing him placing a hand on his forehead. It seems like he has headache. He slowly moved his hand on his side. Arcee wanted to make him stop touching his wound. She was afraid that the wound would open up again. His gaze traveled from his wound towards her.

„W-Who a-re you? He asked, breaking the almost endless silence.

His voice was hoarse and sounded weak..but also really deep and barritone.

„My name is Arcee" she answered calm as she could. She was excited to speak with somebody of her own species.

„I´m Optimus Prime" he said after few seconds of silence.

He looked around again still watched by Arcee:"Where is Megatron" he asked obviously confused where he was.

Arcee hesitated a moment. She doesn´t know what or who Megatron was but it seems like he was looking for him like he was in his proximity.

„How does he looks like?" she asked.

Optimus seemed very puzzled that she doesn´t know this Megatron guy.

„He´s grey and a bit taller than me" he answered

Arcee looked down she felt sorry that she wasn´t able to save Megatron.

She looked at Optimus Prime again:"He was already dead when I found you and him"

She see could see his pain and sorrow:"I´m sorry for your loss" she said taking a step closer to Optimus.

„It was his destiny to die or the humanity would have died" he said serious.

Arcee was really doesn´t understand what he was talking about but before she could ask him, he tried to sit up. Arcee immediately rushed over to him and pushed him down with her hand on his chest. He looked down where her hand rested. She hastly puts her hand away:"Y-You shouldn´t move. The wound could reopen"

Optimus was still looking at her in confusion. Arcee decided to change the subject:"Did you fought with the other one?" she asked curious where his wounds could come from.

She could see Optimus´hesitation before he answered:"He was my brother and my mortal me Arcee are you an Autobot or Decepticon?" he asked her. He couldn´t see any insignias on her except of a human-nation flag at her shoulder.

Arcee sighed deeply:"I´m sorry sir but I don´t know what you´re talking about. I lost my memories many years ago. I don´t know anything about our race"she said making a gesture with her hand between them.

Optimus seemed to think about what she just said. He finally asked her:"Are there others around?". She shakes her head:"Well..actually, you´re the first one of our species I ever met..

**AN:I hope you enjoyed to read this chapter. Finally you all know who the mech is.**

**If you want me to continue this story leave me a review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I´m sorry for the slow updates. I try to write as much as I can whenever I find some time. **

**Thanks to CyberKia for her motivation and support.**

Optimus POV.

When he woke up, he felt nothing but pain. His head felt like it was about to explode but his side was much worse. He still could remember the moment Megatron rams his sword deep into his side and slowly turned it around. The pain still seems so real as it has been at this moment. He intstinclively placed his hand on his injury. To his surprise the wound was closed. Did Ratchet found him out there in this desert? He looked up searching for a member of his team. His vision was still blurry and the only thing he could see was a slender silhouette standing infront him. He still couldn´t see who it was. It also could be a con. So he asked the person after the name. He was very surprised when a female voice answered.

Arcee? That´s a femme´s name! he couldn´t believe it: He just found a femme on Earth!

* * *

A few days passed since Optimus woke up. He told her much about the war, how it started and the diffrence between Autobots and Decepticons. Arcee listens really carefully to everything Optimus says. She waited such a long time for answeres and now she finally found somebot who was willing to give her all the answeres she he was awake she started to ask him more question then he could answer. But he also has some questions to her..

„Why are you wearing this?" he asked pointing on her shoulder, where the flag of the nation she wa serving for was printed

„Well..They put this on my paintjob to make sure that that everybody can see who´s property I am" she explained while she was sitting down infront of him.

Optimus shakes his head in disbelief.:" ´re nobody´s property. You aren´r their slave or something like that. You´re free like every Cybertronien on this planet." He said.

„Tell me please are there much of our race on this planet?" she asked him.

„Yes a few. There are more Decepticons then Autobots on Earth. That´s one reason why the war was so hard to win and I fear that the war is still not over. I don´t know if the Cons know that their Leader is dead. I mean I don´t even ave known that he´s dead until you told me. We fought until we went to the ground. He was alive when I lost my consciousness and I doubt that the Autobots know where I am. I went there without telling them where excatly I´m going and what I´m doing there."he said avoiding optic contact with Arcee. He was ashamed that he did something reckless like that.

„What´s with you? Why are you at this desert?" he asked changing the subject.

Arcee hesitated a moment before she answeres:" I was there on a mission with my best friend Logan. During the mission we lost eachother and I was searching him when I found you. That means that at the same moment you´re able to leave this cave without my support i´m going to search him again."

Optimus was a little bit confused. Logan was a weird name for a mech. He never heard of a Cybertronien called Logan. But he also wondered if Arcee and this mech were just best friends as she said. She seems very eager to find him. He wasn´t sure why but the thought of this femme beeing with another mech makes him angry. He mentally shakes his head from his thoughts he should fcus on Arcee now he needs to help her, finding that mech.

„Arcee, maybe you could come with me to the Autobot base. We could help you find your friend." He offered.

„You really would do this?" she asked in disbelief

„Of course. You saves my life and we could offer you protection and.."

„I don´t need protection. I´m willing to come to that base but I just want to find Logan. That´s the highest priority. When i found him I think about it but Logan comes first." She said interupting Optimus. He looked almost shocked like never had interupted him before.

He finally said:" I think I can understand that you´re worried about your friend but i´m not sure if you know why you should be protected. I mean there are just 2 femmes on Earth and you´re on of them. We can´t risk that you get in danger. You told me that you don´t know much about our race and you never fought with one of us. I don´t doubt that you can defend yourself but I wish you to know that the Decepticons are strong and outnumbered. They are still a threat even when their Leader is offlined now."

Arcee thought a moment about the things he said. She should accept the offer to learn more about the Decepticons. If the things Optimus has told her about them were true she definetly doesn´t wants to be one of them. She prefered the Autobots form his point of view. She wants to know more about them.

„Tell me more about the other Autobots." She said

Optimus was lightly surprised by her question:"Well..There is Ratchet. He´s our medic and a old friend of mine but you have to pay attention when he´s at work. Sometimes he has a really bad temper. And there is Bulkhead our wrecker. He´s fighting at the frontline. He can be very loud and annoying but his spark is on the right place and of course there is our scout Bumblebee. He´s the youngest of us. Megatron broke his voice box but were able to understand him. Wheeljack is Bulkheads best friend. He´s a wrecker too but not very often at the base cause he´s living on his ship the Jackhammer the most time."

„And who´s your commander?" she asked him curious to learn more about the bots she´s gonna meet soon.

Optimus seemed to hesitate moment before he answered:"He dissapeared for a while"

Arcee noticed that Optimus doesn´t seem to be very comfortable to talk over his commander so she decided to change the subject

„Mmh..What do you think about getting some fresh air tomorrow. I think that we can leave the cave if I help you a bit." She said.

Optimus optics lighten up a bit at the thought of leaving the cave. He can´t wait to see the sky again.

„That would be wonderful" he said with a smile.

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. **

**Leave me a review please.**

**PS: I try to add the next chapter asap.**


	9. Chapter 9

He has been watching her for a while during her recharge. Sometimes she flinched or spoke like she has a nighmare but he couldn´t move throught the cave to wake her. She wouldn´t allow it. He mentally smiled at the thought of her commanding him around again. He really wasn´t used to somebot who tells him what he should do. But he liked it. He likes to make a break from being the Leader. This was the reason why he didn´t told her that he was the Leader of the she would have acted diffrent around himif he told her about his rank at the team. He would explain her this doesn´t needs to know this right now. He just wanted to enjoy some time without his burdens. He hopes that Arcee would understand why he lied to her.

His thoughts were interupted when Arcee slowly sits up from her laying position. She immediately looked over to him seeing him awake. She stood up and walked over to him. She looked really tired. He was worried about her. She hadn´t recharge very much the last days probably the entire time she was there with him. He decided to ask her whats wrong:"Arcee. You look tired. Can´t you recharge?"

Arcee seemed surprised by his question. She wasn´t expecting him to care about her that much

„I´m fine Optimus. I´m just worried about Logan. I hope he´s still alive...and I´m excited to meet the other. I mean what if they don´t accept me?" she asked worried.

„I´m pretty sure that they will accept you especially after saving my life. If they don´t accept you I´m gonna make them." He said causing her to chuckle about the determined tone in his voice.

„We´ll see if it´s necessary to make them like me" she said kneeling don next to him.

„And now if you don´t mind. I want to look at your injuries or did you forgot that we planned something for today" she said playfully.

Optimus couldn´t help but smile at the thought of leaving the cave.

Arcee starts with the wound at his side. She checked if there were any open spots on the metal wich she use to cover the deep hole. Optimus watched her interested.

„Are you a medic?" he asked curious.

She shook her head:"No but I´m used to patch up my own wounds after a wound" she pointed at his side „was much worse then everything I had to cover before. I really had problems to find some material to close it" she explained.

„And what did you used. I´m not sure if I know this material. It looks familair for me but I´m not sure where I saw it before".

Arcee looked down ashamed. She didn´t want to tell him what it was but she has to now.

„I-It´s a piece of Megatron´s sword...I´m sorry Optimus"she said still avoiding optic contact to him.

„It´s okay Arcee. I know that you did it cause there was no other chance for me to survive. I´m grateful that you made that choice. And I think that Megatron wouldn´t miss his sword since he´s dead" He said with a soft smile making her feel more comfortable.

„And you did really good work. I think even Ratchet couldn´t make it much better. I think you should talk to him when we are at the base. You can learn much about our race from him. He could teach you some important stuff" Optimus added making Arcee smile:" He really would teach me? Maybe I could be a medic too" she said excited.

Optimus nodded:" You have talent to be one and I think Ratchet would be glad to give his knowledge to somebot"

Arcee cotinued her little check up with the wound on his leg. Arcee tried her best not to blush while she was examining the cut at his upper tigh.

„There will not even be a scar. It heals very fast. It isn´t going to cause you problems to walk" she diagnosed.

She walked around him to get to his injured arm. The 4 parallel scars were almost completely healed but one of the injuries was lightly reopened. She thought a moment what she could did wrong, then she realized that it has reopened cause he had been tensing his muscles a liitle bit when he woke up the first time. She wasn´t expecting him to be that strong.

„I have to close the wound again. It´s gonna hurt a bit. Can you handle it?" she asked him serious.

Optimus nodded:"I think I can."

She transformed her hand into her welder and starts to weld the injury together. She noticed that he tensed up while she was closing the wound. He seemes to trie not to flinch.

He sighed in relief as se finished her work, transforming her welder back to her hand.

To his surprise Arcee suddenly took his chin and turned his face away from his. He didn´t understand what´s going on so he took her wrist making her realease his chin. He looked at her in confusion:"What are you doing?" he asked her. He doesn´t sound angry but Arcee was still looking down ashamed. She thought that he would trust her.

„I tried to look at the place where he punched your jaw" she said shy.

Optimus let go her wrist. Now he was the one who avoids her optic-contact embrassed:"I´m sorry Arcee. I didn´t mean to stop your check-up. I was just confused why you would want to turn my face away from you. I-I mean I almost forgot that Megatron punched my there." he said blushing just a little little bit.

Arcee doesn´t respond to what he said. She just carefully took his chin again.

„Does this hurt" she said while she tenderly touches the sore place.

„No, It feels as usual" he said honest.

She sits down after finishing her investigation. Optimus seemed fine and she was glad for it. Suddenly something crossed her mind.

„Optimus. Does your occiput or your back hurt?" she asked him. Optimus was obviously surprised by her question but he answered honest:"Just a little bit, why are you asking?"

„Uhm..It´s nothing I just wondered...Don´t mind" she said

„Arcee?" he was not sure why she behaved weird like that.

„I had to move you there somehow" she mumbled under her beard

„Do you want to tell e something?" Optimus asked her puzzled

She sighed desperate before she said:"I kinda dragged you behind me.I´m sorry you´re just damn heavy" she admited

He couldn´t help but laught at the thought of him being dragged behing a femme.

„Why are you laughing it´s not funny. You can´t even imagine how much time it costs me to move your ass in that cave" she said angry. Optimus just laughts even more. She couldn´t help but laught too.

After they catched their breath again Arcee managed to say between some chuckles:"I think after this whole thing you will need a new paintjob"

Optimus just smiles and nodds. Suddenly he became more serious:"I haven´t laught like this for such a long time. I always had to be stern and focused. Your company is really good for me" he confessed making her smile.

Without warning him she leaned over and hug him carefully without touching on of his injuries. Optimus hesitates a short moment before he hugged her back using his good arm. „You´re a great friend Optimus.I´m glad tht I could save your life" she said releasing him.

„As I am" he said thoughtful.

„What do you think about standing up now?" she asked joyful

Optimus nodded and placed his hands on the ground next to him. He tried to stand up by pushing himself from the floor. His arms were trembling in effort. She realized quickly how weak he still was. She offered him help by stretching out an arm to him. He gratefully took the offer. She tried to get him off the ground but it seemed pointless

:"Do you now understand what I ment when I told you that you´re heavy" she said joking.

„Well it seems like you´re right but I don´t give up that early" he said, determined to get his goal. So they tried it again. Arcee grabbed more of his arm and this time they almost made himstand on his feet but he felt back at the moment Arcee lost her grip. He tried to hold himself up y gripping Arcee but she went down as well, landing on him. Her face was just a few inches away from his. She could almost feel the tension in the air. She hastly get off him. She rubbed her occiput in embrassement:"I´m sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked.

He shook his head:"N-no I´m fine" he said embrassed as well.

She changed the subject immediately:"Okay, next try" she said grabbing his arm again.

This time they finally were able to lift him from the ground.

His arm was hanging over her shoulder while they slowly stepped out of the cave.

The sun stood high on the sky and the air was warm. Optimus looked around. He seemed to like the view he had. Arcee stood silently next to him, musing him while he was watching the world outside the cave.

Arcee carefully puts his arm from her shoulder without him noticing.

„Well you can stand without my support that´s a big step" she said joyfull, causing Optimus to look at her surprised. He just realized that he truly stood there without help even if he stood there a little bit awkwardly.

She smiles at the success.

„Do you think that I soon be able to walk straight again?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded:"Just a few more days and you´re indepent of help again"

Arcee noticed that Optimus has some problems to stay in that position. She decided that he should rest now. He´s going to need some time to recover. They sit down outside the cave, enjoying eachothers company.

„I can´t wait to see the Autobots again. I miss them a lot. I hope they don´t worry that are like a family for me." He confessed

„I hope that someday I´m part of a family. I want a place were I belong to, where I feel save. I want to stop being a soldier for the humans. They don´t accept me for what I am but for how many enemies I´ve killed"she said sad.

Optimus looked at her a little surprised that she shared so much of her inner feelings with him. It´s not like they´ve know eachother since 10 years or something like that.

He never has been in such a friendship with a femme before..well he never had been just friends with a femme at all. It was completely new for him and it felt unexpected good to talk to her especially when he doesn´t have to act like the Leader the entire time.

„Even if they don´t become as important for you as they are for me you can be sure that I´m there for you"

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. At the next chapter Arcee´s going to meet the other Autobots.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry that it takes me so long to add this chapter but I had some stuff for school to do. I still want a good education after all. This chapter has over 5000 words. I´m so proud that I was patient enough to write it Normally I´m doing an hour procrastination and 5 minutes work. I hope you like this chapter. I personally think that it´s too much boring stuff at one chapter. Let me know what you´re thinking about this chapter, so leave a review please after reading the chapter.**

A few days later

Arcee was really excited today. She and Optimus would finally leave the desert.

„Are you ready?" she asked him joyful

„Ready when you are" he said with a nodd. „I just hope that I´m able to transform without reopening the wound" he added.

„Do you want me to look at your side again?" she asked him walking in his direction.

Optimus looked down a little bit embrassed it seems like she could read his mind.

„It would be very nice if you would do this" he said trying his best not to blush.

She looked at the contours of the injury. It was almost perfectly healed but there always will be be huge scar. She placed her hand on the wound making him flinch. She was surprised by his reaction and looked up to him.

„Did I hurt you, I´m sorry. I didn´t know that it´s still that sore" she said hastly

Optimus shook his head:"It doesn´t hurt anymore. I was just surprised..by the touch" he said rubbing hin occiput with his right hand.

„Oh..Okay.. I´m glad that it doesn´t hurt anymore. I think it isn´t going to cause you problems with transforming." She said honest and a little bit puzzled.

Optimus just nodds before he slowly starts transforming into his alt-mode watched by Arcee.

„Nice truck" she said with a smirk while she was transforming as well.

„I chose this form cause I wanted something with a lot of power." He said honest.

„Let´s go" she said revving her engine.

Optimus starts his engine as well with a loud roar.

And they start their way towards the next available communication zone.

They just reached the edge of the desert when Optimus suddenly transformed back to his normal-mode. Arcee followed his example and looked at him in confusion while he placed 2 fingers on his audio-receptor.

„What are you doing?" she asked him curious

He looked at her again. He was surprised by her question.

:"I´m activating my comm-link to contact the base. Don´t you know about the comm-link?" he asked

„Well I think that mine isn´t working. I never recieved a message or something like that"she said thoughtful

„Maybe it´s broken. Rathet could look at it later" Optimus suggested

„I´m not sure about that. I mean I don´t even know him. I don´t feel very comfortable with somebot examining me" she said honest looking down a bit. She was a bit ashamed that she doesn´t trust seems to like him a lot. She should be more open with meeting new poeples and so on but this was something else

„Ratchet is one of my best friends. He´s a great medic and he´s very proffesional. I´m sure sooner or later you´ll accept him as your medic too"

Arcee thought a moment about what he said before she realized that he obviously wants her to be a part of his family. They don´t even know eachother completely but it feels like it is indeed the case. She felt comfortable around him. She should try to be part of his family. She liked the thought of belonging to somewhere but she shouldn´t forget Logan after all. She couldn´t just loose him and replace him with Optimus even if she doubt that it was impossible for her to replace Logan at all. He became just too important to her. But at the other side Optimus was important for her too but she still has to find out how important he was.

Optimus repeated his actions by putting his fingers up to his audio-receptor again.

„Optimus to base do you read?" he said over the comm-link

There was a static noise heard for a moment before a to Arcee unfamiliar voice yelled:"OPTIMUS!? Is that really you?!. Where are you? What happens?. We thought you were dead. Primus tell me you´re fine"

Optimus couldn´t help but smile a little. Ratchet rarely sounds shocked like that.

„I´m okay Ratchet. I´ll tell you later what happened the last weeks. Can you send me a ground-bridge to this coordiantes. I´m bringing a guest" He said sending the coordinates to the medic.

Arcee was curious what this ground-bridge thing was. She looked up to Optimus. He seemed a little excited too but also concerned.

„Is something wrong?" she asked him

He hesitated a moment before he said:" I just hope that the others didn´t worry that much about me" Arcee didn´t recognized the lie but Optimus couldn´t help but feel sorry for liying to her. She doesn´t deserve this. He feared that she´s going to be really angry with him for not telling her that he was the Leader.

Arcee flinched in pure shock when the ground-bridge opened. She never has seen something like this before, not even in some movies she watched with Logan. She was unsure what this thing there was. It was really colourful and Optimus seems to know it. He was walking towards it but Arcee stopped him by placing a hand on his arm:" Optimus what`s that?" she asked him causing him to look at her, first in confusion then in a undertanding matter.

„It´s the ground-bridge I called. We are going to go through it now" he said making her loook at the vortex again.

„Is it save?" she asked insecure. Optimus just nodded. He makes a gesture towards the portal „I use it very often. It never has caused problems. You can trust me. I wouldn´t let you go through it if it´s not save."

Her gaze switched between Optimus and the ground-bridge. She finally let off his arm before following him through the ground-bridge.

She still felt a little bit dizzy when she entered the base the first time. She looked around, seeing some other Cybertronians standing around. They were all starring at her and Optimus. She felt insecure. She doesn´t know what she should do now. Before she could think about it, one of them aprroached Optimus, his arms in the air in a cheering matter:"Our Leader has returned" he said obviously relieved.

Wait..Leader? why did the bot call him Leader. Optimus told her that the commander of the Autobots dissapeared for a while. Why should he lie to her?

She watched the bot giving Optimus a bear-hug. The others didn´t even seem to notice her. Maybe cause she was standing a bit behind Optimus. She doesn´t know why but she was glad for it. Arcee was still confused by all the new and unfamilar things around her.

They were all brabbling how much they have missed him and how worried they have been until Optimus just raised his hand making them stop immediately.

„I know there is a lot to speak about now but first I want to introduce you to somebot." He said taking a step beside revealing Arcee who still has been hiding behind him.

„This is Arcee" he said making a gesture with his hand towards her.

She felt really uncomfortable with all this guys starring on her like she was a ghost or something like that.

„Optimus, I can´t believe that you just dissapear for almost 3 weeks without letting us know where you are and then you came back in such a condition and with a femme"Ratchet said shaking his head in disbelief, he sounded almost repoachful.

Arcee was scared that Optimus maybe wasn´t right and they don´t accept her. She instinctively placed herself behind Optimus´ arm. On of her hands was touching his armor lighty causing Optimus to look down to her. The gazes of the others went towards her as well.

„Arcee everything is alright. They aren´t going to hurt you. I wouldn´t let them" he said softly causing her to look at him for a short moment before she looked back to the others.

Optimus saw her shoulders sink down a little bit. She seemed to calm down a little but she doesn´t leaves his side. He didn´t mind but the others seemed to be even more curious and puzzled about this femme. Like he was when he saw her the first time. She was diffrent. He likes the way she was but that doesn´t mean that the others would act friendly towards her.

„Optimus? Where did you found this femme?" Ratchet asked

„I didn´t found her it was rather like she found me" he said with a little smile to her, making her feel more comfortable.

„I wouldn´t be standing there without her saving my life" he added

„What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked obviously confused how a femme could save their Leader´s life.

„I fought with Megatron. That´s why I didn´t told you where I´m going. During the battle I got injuried badly. Megatron almost kills me but I was able to fight him off. He caused a lot of damage to me but he got injuried as well. I didn´t kill him neither he killed me. We were highly injuried. I knew that this would be my end but it was also the end of Megatron´s life. It was a sacrifice I would pay for peace. But Arcee saved my life. She found me in the desert. I almost lost my life but she covered my wounds and helped me during my recovery." He said with some proudness in his voice his soldier rarely heard from him.

„Optimus I want you to go to the med-bay immediatly. I want to see your injuries now!" Ratchet said in a commanding tone like he always does around his patients

Optimus looked down to his side where Arcee was still standing. She seemed still tense and he doesn´t want to leave her like this to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They would be curious to know more about her but it doesn´t looks like Arcee was ready to talk to them

„Arcee you can come with us" he said making Ratchet look at him irritated.

„I don´t need somebot standing in my med-bay while I´m examining you especially not a femme"

Arcee looked like a child who did something terrible wrong and she felt like this. Maybe this all was a mistake. She doesn´t regret that she helped Optimus but she doubted that it was wise to come with him to the base. Nobot seemed to like her not even that medic Optimus said that he would teach her to be a medic too. He seems to disrespect her the most. Optimus snapped her out of her thoughts when he said:" Ratchet. It´s not necessary to be that unpolite. She´s our guest and my friend. I expect you to behave correctly around her"

„Mhhm..yes..yes fine" Ratchet said a little grumpy.

Optimus gently placed a hand between her back, making her walk infront of him.

She looked back to him every second they walked towards the med-bay.

She still looked scared but he tried his best to make her feel more comfortable. He hopes that she wasn´t angry with him about the Leader- thing he doesn´t metioned.

When they reached the med-bay Ratchet told Optimus to sit down. Arcee wasn´t sure where she should go now so she stayed at his side until Ratchet said annoyed:" Are you glued to him femme? I need to see his injuries and you´re in my way"

She took some steps beside hastly avoiding optic-contact to the medic.

„Ratchet. What did I told you" Optimus said with a warning tone in his deep voice.

The medic just rolled his optics before he looked at the scars on his arm.

„Well I have to admit they are closed up pretty well primitive but well. This one reopened right?" he asked pointing on the one which reopened.

Optimus just nodded, letting Ratchet continue with his work. The dent on his cheek was already barely noticable. Arcee didn´t much at this injury but she was proud that the medic almost doesn´t notice the wound.

He seemd to think it´s unimportant to say something about it and goes to the wound on Optimus` thigh.  


„This one was deep but it´s closed up precisley. It isn´t going to cause any problems in the future." He said tapping on the wound. It doesn´t hurts Optimus but Arcee wished that the medic would be more carefully with her work. She almost jumped when he poked the scar but maybe she was just to overprotective with her former charge.

Arcee was almost excited about what Ratchet is going to say about the big hole at Optimus side. She bit down on her lip. She hopes so badly that the medic was going to confirm her diagnosis.

He looked at the wound for a few moments with a sceptical expression on his face.

Optimus looked at Arcee for a moment. She looked like she was waiting for Ratchet to say something. It seemed like the opinion of the medic was important to her. This was a good sign he thought.

Ratchet finally said :"I never have seen something like this before. I don´t understand why the wound isn´t just welded together like the others. That makes no sense"

„I wasn´t able to weld the injury together without some matrial cause it was just too huge and it wouldn´t work without some material to close it.I would have caused Optimus problems after the wound healed" she suddenly said causing Ratchet to turn around towards her. He seemed surprised to hear her voice after she didn´t say anything since she was at the base.

„What did you use to cover up the wound?"he asked almost curious to find out more of her methode

„I took a piece of Megatron´s sword" she said looking down ashamed like she did when she told Optimus about it.

Ratchet rubbed his chin like he was pondering about something.

„Optimus didn´t lied when he said that you saved his life. Even I would have problems to patch this up without anything" he confessed.

Arcee was surprised that it doesn´t brother Ratchet that she used the weapon of a dead person to help Optimus.

Optimus allows himself a small smile. It looks like Ratchet was accepting Arcee. he was also relieved that Arcee finally said something. It confused him that she had been so quiet. Maybe she was still tired from watching over doesn´t know. He would ask her later if there was something that brothers her.

„Tell me where did you learn this" Ratchet asked Arcee

She hesitated a moment before she said:"I used to patch up my own wounds cause there was nobot else who could help me. Optimus was the first one of our species I ever met"

Ratchet raised an optic-ridge in cofusion.:" How do you mean that?" he asked

„I mean it how I said it he was the firts one I ever met..since I lost my memories"...

* * *

After Arcee told him how she lost her memories and how she became a soldier, Ratchet soon realized why she behaved weird like that. He even felt sorry for her loss of Logan. She still believed that there was a chance to find that mech with the strange name.

He told her that he would help her cause she save the life of Optimus and cause he respects her for her skills as a medic without actually being one.

They went back to the main-hangar where the others have been waiting for Optimus. She felt nervous again.

How they will react when she comes back from the med-bay? Are they going to ask her questions or will they just wait for Optimus´command?

She was still angry about Optimus not telling her the truth about his rank and position at this team. She wondered why he did this. He has no reason for doing so. She never lied to him in any case. She´s defenitely going to ask him about that later. She wouldn´t let him go until she knows why he did this to her. But she couldn´t command him around like she did before she found out that he´s the Leader of the Autobots. She hopes badly that she still was his friend after all.

„Hey Boss,you´re back. Is everything all right?" Bulkhead asked when Optimus entered the main-hangar followed by Ratchet and Arcee.

„Almost fine as usual" he said calm and wasn´t normal for Arcee to see him distant like that. He had been much more open back at the cave.

The yellow scout approached Optimus and asked innocently:"/Is the war over now? I mean Megatron is dead now right. The Decepticons aren´t going to attack somebot without him or not?/"

Optimus puts a hand on the scout´s shoulder in a comforting matter

„I fear that the decepticons aren´t going give up that easy they still have Starscream and Soundwave to lead them. But maybe we can use the advantage of the surprise. They still don´t know that their Leader is offlined"

Bumblebee´s optics widened a bit hopefully to live in peace soon.

„I wish the war to end soon. I don´t want to kill any more" he said making Optimus smile proud like a older brother would smile to the younger one.

„We re going to try anything to win this war. This planet deserves some peace, like we do"

Bumblebee just nooded and walked off. He seemed to be happier now.

Ratchet makes her following him towards the main-computer.

„I´m going to try my best to find your friend as soon as I can. You should rest a bit.I know how it is to watch over a patient the entire day" he said with a small smile.

Arcee felt comfortable with this gesture of him and smiled back.

She looked around, seeing Optimus stand infront of a human built commando bridge. She walked over to him. She saw him talking to somebody on the bridge. She was curious who it was and approached him. There were 3 human kids on the bridge. The area looked like a recreation room for her.

The humans were eyeing her surprised making Optimus turn around as well.

Optimus greeted her by winking her towards the little group.

The kids were looking really curious to see her.

One of them immediately runs towards the railing of the commando bridge and suddenly the girls starts asking her questions making her feel like she was in a bombardement.

„Did you really saved Optimus´life?. Are you Optimus´girlfriend? In wich sort of vehicle you can transform. I bet it´s a sportscar. How old are you? Why do you have that flag on your shoulder? Shouldn´t there be the Autobot insignia? Or are you a Decepticon?"

Finally somebody brings the girl to a stop by putting his hand over the girl´s mouth. The boy seemed to be older then the other kids. He rubbed his occiput in an emrassement manner  


„Sorry for that. My name is Jack" he said

Arcee smiled and said with a little wave with her hand in a greeting manner :"My name is Arcee it´s nice to meet you"

While Jack and the girl where arguing about the inappropriate behaviour of the girl, the youngest one of them curiously stepped forward, standing on his tip-toes he placed his ellbows on the railing :"I´m Raphael but you can call me Raf"

„Tell me Raf are they always fighting like a old married couple" she said joking causing Raf to chuckle while Jack and Miko were starring at her shocked.

„Well while I was telling Jack not to be such a party-prooper, I haven´t told ya my name. I´m Miko and you better don´t listen to Jack before you get boring like him" she said shooting Jack a angry glare.

Arcee just smiled- She always liked human-children. They were so full of energy and so innocent. She likes 3-5 year old kids the most. Their naive questions always makes her laught. She remembered the day Logan took her with him to his little niece. The girl was just adorable. Sometimes she wishes to have a child on her own someday. Maybe this wish was now a liitle bit more reachable or so she hopes.

She immediately snapped out of her thought when she felt a gently pressure on her shoulder. She realized that it was Optimus´hand.

„Is everything alright. You seem distraced" he asked concerned.

She noods hastly:"I´m fine, just a little tired from watching over you the last weeks" she said joking a bit. She was glad that Optimus doesn´t recognizes the lie maybe cause it was half- true. She was really a bit tired but not tired enough making her want to take a nap.

Optimus placed his hand back to his side while he said:"Maybe you should rest a bit. I´m sure that we can find some quaters for you"

"It´s okay, I´m not that exhausted and we´re not even sure if I´m staying after I found Logan. If I don´t stay I don´t need quarters at this base" she said

Optimus simply noods but what was that? Did she just saw a little bit of dissapointment in his optics? Probably not but maybe he was thinking about her being angry with him cause of his lie about being the leader. If he was really thinking this right now he was right. She was indeed angry with him but this could wait until she answered the questions of the kids. She told them a short version of her life or rather the life she still remembered. Optimus has excused himself a few minutes before. He has some work to do after all.

She doesn´t wanted to be left alone with the kids they seem to want to know any little detail how she helped Optimus. Especially Miko semed very interested when she came to the point where she found Megatron and Optimus. The kids still seemed to be a little bit puzzled by the fact that Arcee was in a neutral position in the war between Autobots and Decepticons.

„You have to be an Autobot. The Decepticon are really bad guys. They tried to kill the others and they are trying to kill humans" Raf begged

It touchs her how much this young human trusts the Autobots. They told her that everyone of them has a guardian except of Jack but it doesn´t seem to bother him that much.

Miko asked her if she could transform to show them the motorcycle she chose as her alt-form. Jack seemed to have a fetish for motorcycles. He was impressed by the motorcycle she has chosen but he said that it would look much better with another paintjob. He doesn´t mean it offensivly and she could understand why he said that. She doesn´t like her paintjob that much too. She had to change it some years ago cause she wasn´t allowed to keep her former paintjob. Too conspicuous they said. She had to be a soldier and a soldier must be masked at the field. So she changed her paintjob in the khaki-camo colour-sheme she was still wearing.

„Well I hope one day when I´m free from beeing a soldier that I´m able to change it" she said honest.

„Why don´t you change it back now? The others have their prefered paintjobs too"Raf said curious to see Arcee´s former paintjob

She shakes her head:"If I´m able find Logan alive, I maybe go back to my former life as a soldier. I just agreed with Optimus to come at this base to find him." She said.

„Don´t you want to learn more about them? I mean if I wouldn´t have known that there are other humans on Earth I would try to spend time with them" Miko said a little bit never understood why somebody would leave the Autobots. Her life has been much more exciting since she met them.

„I don´t feel very welcome there. Optimus tried to convince me to stay at the base to have some more time to meet the others but they don´t seem to accept me that much. Ratchet respects me a bit cause of my skills as a medic but that´s all" she said a bit sad

The kids looked surprised by her statement

„Why Bumblebee and Bulkhead shouldn´t respect you? They are really nice you´ll see if you know them better. Give `em a chance"Miko said

Before Arcee could say something Miko already yelled Bulkhead´s and Bumblebee´s names. The two bots came straight towards them.

„What´s going on there?" Bulkhead asked curious.

„Why don´t you spend sometime with Arcee? She´s really cool"Miko said running towards Bulkhead to pat on his foot.

Bulkhead raises an optic-ridge in confusion:"Miko what´s the meaning of this? Why should we spend time with that weird femme. She doesn´t even talk to us, just hiding behind the boss bot" he said unexpect annoyed and reproachful.

„I´m really sorry for my behaviour but I was scared when I arrived at the base.I shouldn´t have been so scraed. Optimus already told me that he wouldn´t let you harm me. My past made me act like this" she explained in a apologetic manner.

Bumblebee doesn´t seem to be that angry about her like Bulkhead he probably could understand how it is to be insecure.

„/I think that it´s okay to be scared sometimes/" Bee said in his innocent way.

She gave him a small smile causing Bulkhead to say furious:"Ah come on, You can´t just come there and wrap everybody around your finger. First the boss bot and now even Ratchet. Bumblebee don´t you fall on the same trick"

„There is no trick. I just try to find my friend with Ratchet´s and Optimus´help. I´m leaving the base immediately after I found him"she said a bit angry. She was angry with herself that she really thought that she could find friends there. Destiny never has shown mercy towards her. Even Optimus lied to her. She clenched her fists in anger until they were trembling. She learned to wear a poker-face during her time at the army and she doesn´t plan to let them see her anger.

„Well then, I hope you find that guy soon and dissapear where you came from"Bulkhead said like she was some kind of devil in person.

„Enough" Optimus said raising his voice while he fully enters the hangar. He had been waiting outside, hoping that the conversation would turn positive for Arcee but that wasn´t the case. He was angry with Bulkhead. The wrecker was normally much more friendly. He doesn´t understand why he behaves like this.

There was silence in the room until Miko asked bluntly:"What did she do to you that you don´t like her that much. I mean you jus know her for..I don´t know 5 minutes!"

Bulkhead just crossed his arms infront his chest looking away from the group. He doesn´t seemed to want to talk about his issue with Arcee.

„Miko is right. Arcee doesn´t give you any reason for behaving like that. She already apologied for her former behaviour when she arrived at base" Optimus said calm but also a bit demanding. Arcee doesn´t deserves to be be treated like this. He hoped that his „family" would accept her but he could just come and expect them to accept her. He sighed mentally. This wasn´t easy for her. He saw her fists trembling in anger. The Prime just hopes that Arcee is going to think about her decision of staying at the base again. He heard how she said that she´s leaving the base at the moment they are going to find Logan. He doesn´t wish that Arcee leaves the base because Bulkhead doesn´t likes her for seemly no reason.

Bulkhead looks a little bit embarressed by his own behaviour before he finally said a bit apologetic:"I just..I was so angry when you arrived at the base. You look similar to a femme I once have known very well"

Everybots attention wents to the wrecker immediately, the statement shocks everybody.

„Dude, did you just said that Arcee looks like your former girlfriend?" Miko asks bluntly.

„No Miko is was talking about my sister.. She betrayed me and my family cause she joined the Decepticons to be with Breakdown. She died a few years later during an attack of the Decepticon at Iacon. It just caught me out of guard and Arcee has almost the same paintjob as she had. It just reminds me on her. I´m sorry"

Arcee gently placed her hand on Bulkhead´s arm:"I´m sorry for you loss" she said soft making Bulkhead nodd at her respectful.

„Why you never told us that you had a sister?" Miko asked obviously shocked by the fact that Bulkhead hasnt´t told her about his anything.

„I trying to forget her but I wasn´t very successful" he said with a small smile

„Maybe, she is indeed your sister. I mean Arcee lost her memories and you can´t be completely sure that your sister is dead. They never found her body" Ratchet said joining the conversation

„I can´t be your sister Bulkhead. You said that your sister has a green paintjob but that´s not my original one." Arcee said at the moment she saw a bit hope in the wecker´s optics.

„And I wish to change it back soon I don´t want to cause you the pain of your memories" she added.

Bulkhead seemed to feel a mix of relief and sorrow. Of course he misses his sister but he also was glad to close this chapter of his life.

Everybody returned to his duty soon especially Ratchet who still hasn´t found Logan yet.

Arcee stayed a bit longer with the kids talking about her life as a soldier and how the

kids met the Autobots the first time

**AN:Well, I tried to make this chapter exciting for you to read. I hope you like it. **

**Let me know what you´re thinking about it.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:I´m really sorry that it takes me so much time. Thanks to the patient people who´ve been waiting for this update**. **I hope not to dissapoint you with this chapter.**

Arcee talked with the kids for some time and she starts to feel tired. It has been a long exciting day for her after all. It makes her worry that Ratchet hasn´t found Logan yet. Optimus told her that they have the right technology to find her best-friend. Even it was better to search him with this technology she still felt bad for just standing around instead of searching Logan. She feared that somebody found him or rather his body. She was sure that nobody would inform her about his dead. She hopes that they were able to find Logan. She hates the thought of being at her best friend´s funeral.

She sighed mentally. Her spark aches at the thought of standing infront of Logan´s grave. Arcee hopes badly that Jane was fine. She was sure that the woman worries much about him too. Maybe she should visit her to tell her what happenes during the mission. Jane deserves to know what happens to the man she loves. Should she try to contact her? Arcee wasn´t sure how she could tell Jane that she hasn´t been able to protect Logan. She felt even more quilty now. She instinctively rubbed her temples in an attempt to stop her prossecor from spinning.

„Arcee I´m concerned about your wellfare"Ratchet said worried, snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

The medic stood right next to her. She doesn´t even noticed that he had been approaching her.

„I just thought about Logan. I miss him and I want to find him" she said honest.

„That´s why I wanted to talk with you. I tried my best to locate him but I couldn´t find him. I tried almost every frequnce. And the energon detectors doesn´t show any readings"

Arcee looked really puzzled:"Why did you use energon detectors? Logan doesn´t have any energon with him"

Ratchet opened his mouth to say something about the fact that cybertronians always show energon readings but than he realized why Logan doesn´t:" Arcee, Why didn´t you told us that Logan is a human?"

„I thought you know that he´s a human" she said surprised

„Well that explains the weird name. I think that I have to contact one of our human allies. He can search him via FBI or CIA. I´ll ask him right now" Ratchet said before he went to the computer next to them. He dailed a number of a guy saved at the name Special Agent William Fowler.

A voice responded to the call:"Prime? Is that you?" he asked lightly annoyed

„No. It´s me Ratchet" the medic answered.

„What do you want and make it short I´m really busy" the agent said. There was a engine sound in the background and some honking from a car. She was guessing that the agant was on the road and doesn´t want to be called while he´s driving.

„I have a request to you. We need to find a person named Logan Smith. He´s a sergant of a division called Alpha 12 in the south states" he said

„Why did you want to find this person. Did you get another human involved in your war?" he asked curious but also reproachful.

„He is indeed involved but not by the fault of the autobots. I´m explaining you this the next time you´re at the base"Ratchet said ending the call after Folwer mumbled a annoyed yes to Ratchet´s request.

„Do you think he´s going to find Logan?" she asked the autobot medic. Her voice definitely has some sort of hope in it.

„I´m sure that he tries his best even if he´s such a annoying human he´s still reliable „

„Thank you very much Ratchet." She said giving the older bot a soft smile, making him say:"Your welcome Arcee. If there is something that I can to for you you can tell me"

„Do you know where Optimus is?" she asked him almost blushing a little

„I think he is at his quaters now. You will see soon that he´s a real work-aholic. Maybe you can make him take a break"he suggested

Arcee just noddded. She hesitated a moment.

„Can you show me where Optimus´quaters are?" she asked him a little bit ashamed about the fact that she has been at the base the entire day without leaving the hangar where she arrived, expect the time she was at the med-bay.

Ratchet hesitates a moment to think:"Maybe Bumblebee could show you around and bring you to Optimus when you finished the tour" he suggested

Arcee actually just want to see Optimus but she couldn´t say no to this offer. It would be to unpolite and she was still a guest there.

„That would be really nice" she said friendly.

Ratchet sends a comm-link message to Bee making him come at the main-hangar a few minutes later. The young scout seemed very proud that Ratchet choose him to show her the base. The scouts tells her a lot about the weapons and artifacts they discovered on earth. She found it incredible cute how often Bumblebee starts his sentence with:"Optimus told me..Optimus says.." Optimus seemed to have a important role in the scout´s life, like a big brother or even a father. This just confirms what Optimus said about the autobots being his family. It makes her almost forget that she was angry about Optimus but when they arrived at Optimus´quaters she reminded why she was angry.

Bumblebee left the area to go on patrol.

Arcee hesitated a moment before she raised her hand and knocked at Optimus´door.

After some seconds silence she heard him say:"The door is unlocked. Come in"

She entered the room, carefully closing the door. She looked around. There wasn´t much in his quaters. Just a shelf with some stuff she couldn´t identify, his berth at the other side of the room and his office table with him sitting infront. He looked up from his work, facing her. „Hi Arcee. What can I do for you?" he asked polite, when she approached his table to stand infront of it.

„Well You could explain me why you lied to me for example" she said reproachful.

Optimus doesn´t seemed very surprised about what she said. He knows that she was angry. He would be angry too if she would have lied to him.

„Arcee I know that I should have told you about my position in this team but.." he started but Arcee interupts him by placing her hand on his table harshly while she said:" Yes, you should have told me but you didn´t. I thought that I can trust you know how difficult it is for me to trust somebody? I saved your life I watched over you I was always there for you and you just lied to me."she said almost shouting at him.

There was it again. She wasn´t afraid of telling him her opinion. That was why he liked her that much, she was diffrent. Back on cybertron he always was just the commander not even a real person. Arcee saw him as a real person. And she was really angry now.

„Arcee, I´m truly sorry and I mean it. I didn´t want to lie to you but..I just wanted you to see me as I am not as the commander" he said honest

Arcee could hear it in his voice how bad he felt at the moment. She saw the deep worry in his optics. It was almost like he was afraid that she won´t forgive him.

„You don´t deserve that somebot lies to you. I never will do this to you again. I promise" he added seriously as he stood up from his chair, towering her.

She was about to take a step away from his table but something stopped her from doing so. She felt bad after shouting at him like that but he was right. She doesn´t deserve being treaten like this

„I think I can forgive you if you´re going to forgive me that I behaved that unpolite" she finally said.

„That´s exactly what I don´t wish you to do. You don´t have to be polite or be sorry for shouting at me. I deserved it and you have every right to be angry with me. That was the reason why I lied to you."he said surprising her. She could understand why he did this.

„So if you want me to act normal around you then why don´t you tell the others to act around you like this?" she asked lightly puzzled.

„Cause they´re still my soldiers after all. They are my friends and family but I still have to order them around at the battle. I try to use the situation of being on earth to keep them as my friends but back on cybertron, I was more then a Leader I was a person wich everybot has to show respect. I was a ruler. I never wanted to be one but I haven´t had a choice" he explained

Arcee was surprised that he was really such a important person. She doesn´t understand much of the cybertronian hierarchy but what Optimus said makes her ask him:"Why you?"

„Cause I´m the last Prime. It´s not just a name it´s a title and a burden. It makes me lead and rule the troops. Every autobot is under my command" he said making her realize that she was the only person he could call his friend without being his soldier at the same time. She leaned over the table and just hugged him for what he said. She felt much better now. Her problems seemed far away from her. There was just Optimus and her right now, not more or less. Not even Logan could make her feel like this. It was like her spark felt like a feather. What was that feeling? she was asking herself when she released Optimus from the hug. Optimus just looked at her a moment like he was thinking about something.

„What´s wrong?" she asked him touching his arm

„I was just wondering.." he started but he quickly interupts himself from continue his sentence.

„Wondering what?" she asked. She really wants to know what was in his mind. He seemed very concentrated to ignore it.

„I told you that I never would lie to you again. I just wondered..what´s going to happen to our friendship after we found Logan" he said worried

Arcee was touched by his concern but he was right their friendship would change when Logan returned into her llfe or not. If she went back to Logan to live her life like she lived before she wouldn´t be able to see Optimus see that often. If Logan is dead she maybe would stay at the base but would be absolutely useless. She could be an autobot but that means to be Optimus´subordinate. He clearly siad that this is something he doesn´t want.

„If I find Logan alive, I would want to spend as much time as possible with him but at the other side I would miss you too. If Logan is dead i don´t know what I could do" she said

Optimus doesn´t seem to be satisfied with her answer:"Would you stay there with me?" he asked her.

„I would be useless expect I would be your soldier but this is something I won´t do" she responds honest

„I don´t think that you would be useless. I mean you still have the option to become a medic.I´m sure Ratchet will teach you if you ask him"

Arcee smiled. She forgot this possibility completely. Optimus was right she wouldn´t be useless and she could be around him and maybe she even could visit Logan via ground-bridge. She was so happy that she just hugged Optimus again:"Thank you so much" she said joyful making him smile a little bit too.

It looks really awkward how she was leaning over almost the entire table but she doesn´t really care right now. Optimus was close to her that was all she needs to have a break from her desperation about her loss. But she know that they couldn´t stand there like this for ever even if she wants to. She doesn´t want to make the first move away from Optimus neither he seems to want to end the embrace.

„Arcee I never want to let you go any more" he said making her finally end the hug.

„Neither I want" she said with a smile.

„It was an exhausting day. You should go into recharge now" he suggested worried about her wellfare

„Can you show me my quaters?" she asked curious how her quatres will look like. Back at her life as a soldier she was used to recharge in her alt-mode in a garage.

„Of course" he said walking around his table offering her his arm.

„You´re a real gentlemech, I like that, Logan never offers me his arm or opens doors for me" she said chuckleing at the thought how it would like if Logan would hung at her arm.

„Then this mech is doing something wrong. Appropriate behaviour towards a femme is rule number one for every mech"" Optimus said joking a bit

„Well then it doesn´t count. Logan is a human man. I´m sure that he didn´t mean to break that rule but it´s not possible for him to offer me an arm or something like that."she said causing Optimus to look at her surprised:"He´s a human?"

„Why is everybot surprised like that about the fact that my best-friend is a human."she asked with a mix of surprise and dissapointment in her voice. It seems like the autobots can´t imagine to be emotional that close to a human even when they spend much time with them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee seemed to be more open with their human proteges but they aren´t as in such a deep friendship like she and Logan are.

„The human race is diffrent to our race that´s why it´s difficult for me to understand such a friendship. That doesn´t means that I doubt that it´s possible" he answered while they arrived at Arcee´s quaters. Optimus opens the door for her making a gesture with his hand for her to enter the room.

It was just like Optimus´one. She likes her quaters they´re really huge compared to the garage she was used to recharge in.

„You can change the room design whenever you want if you don´t like it" he said almost ashamed about the grey walled boring quaters. No femme would want to live in such quaters he knows that the most femmes like bright colours and nice looking furniture.

Arcee chuckled about the fact that Optimus worries about that she may doesn´t like her new quaters.

„I really like it. It´s sooo huge" she said spinning around joyfully.

„I´m glad that you like it" he said lucky about the fact that she was accepting her quaters. She was a really unique femme. She doesn´t seem to care about how her quatres were looking like. She looked like she was really about the fact that she has some quaters at all.

She hugged him thightly before she said:"Thank you very much"

He realesed her from the hug, he knows that she was tired and that she needs to recharge soon.

„Good Night Arcee"

Godd Night Optimus" she said planting a kiss on Optimus cheek

After Optimus left the room she thought about what she just she made a mistake by kissing him on his cheek but she was sure that he could handle it. He´s not going to think that she wants more than friendship between them.

* * *

Optimus placed his hand on his cheek were Arcee kissed him. Why did she do this? They weren´t a couple or spark-mates. Why should she kiss him. He was too confused to understand what she meant by kissing his does this kiss meant?

To a cybertronian even a such a short kiss could mean really much but does Arcee know this? She could meant something completely else but what if she wants more then friendship. He doesn´t know what to think about it and he couldn´t just go back and ask her why she did this.

He needs to find some answeres soon but for now he should just get some recharge. Even if he knows that it was pointless to try to fall into recharge. He knows exactly that his processor is going to ache from thinking about that kiss and what´s going to happen if they find Logan.

**AN:****Let me know what you´re thinking about this chapter.**

**Leave a review for me please. **

**It´s important for me to know your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. I always try to update as fast as I can but I´m still at school and have some hobbies and duties. Those things sometimes need really much attention. **

Arcee was excited about what happens today. She hasn´t changed her paintjob for years. Since she had been a soldier she wore a green, camo one. She never liked this paintjob very much. It just wasn´t her.

She finally was going to change it after all the years. She hopes that the others are going to like her former paintjob. As a part of her past the former one was important to her but the current one..she wasn´t sure..she was afraid that it could be ment to her like a symbol for her and Logan´s friendship. If she changes her paintjob it could feel like she´s „washing" away anything. She shakes her head in an attempt to clean her thoughts. She has to stop with this now. There was no way back and there shouldn´t be a way back. She was doing this cause it was right. She doesn´t wants to look similiar to dead person and she doesn´t wants to be a soldier anymore. Optimus was right, she could become a medic like Ratchet and she could help the Autobots even when she was in a neutral position. The last thing she would want is stop being a soldier for the humans to become Optimus´soldier. Whatever happens after they find Logan she was sure that she would try everything to have Logan and Optimus close to her. Both were the most important things in her life.

She was truly happy to have such great friends around her. The only thing that could be missing now would be to find Logan and a mech to share her life with. She smiled remembering her dream she once had back at the cave when she and Logan would have the double wedding they always planned. Logan already found Jane but she still needed somebot at her side. She never thought much about such a person about how he could look like or what kind of character she likes. Maybe she should take some time and think about it she finally found peoples of her species why shouldn´t she find the one. Arcee scolds herself mentally. She shouldn´t be that ungrateful for what she has. She was happy now and she decided to stay that content with the situation.

Her thought were interupted when Ratchet enters the med-bay,where she currently has been waiting for him.

„Hello Arcee,I´m sorry for letting you wait that long. I had to check on Agent Fowler first" he said

„Are there any news of Logan yet?" she asked with some hope in her voice.

„No, but Agent Fowler said that they maybe found a trace but they can´t be sure for now" Ratchet explained making her jump from the medicl berth she had been sitting on.

„Really they found a trace?" she said joyful and also reliefed. She doesn´t pay attention about the fact that Ratchet said that they „maybe" found a trace and that they can´t be sure the only word she heard was „trace"

Ratchet stopped her from running out of the med-bay by placing himself infront the open door his arms spread out like saying that there was no escape.

„Where do you plan to go?" he asked her obviously aware of the fact that she believed that her best-friend was just hiding around the next corner. He sighed mentally. One bot more at the base who´s going to drive him insane.

„I have to go out and find him" she said with confidence in her voice. She was even more determined to find him now. She just knows that she could do this.

„You´re going nowhere." He said serious not to let her leave the base to running behind a uncleared trace.

„But-„she started.

„No but. We have a paintjob to change" he said simply cutting her off.

She made an almost pouting face before she sits down again.

Ratchet nodded like a father after he scolds his kid and the kid understands what was wrong about it´s behaviour.

She wanted to get out of the med-bay badly. Logan could need her. If he was somewhere out there. She would find has to. Her spark aches in guilt. She felt like it was her fault that she lost him but it was that goddamn jet wich shot she would get her hands on the pilot of this C17 jet she wasn´t sure if she could hold herself back from killing him.

„It seems like this humans you told us about just painted the camo paintjob over your former one. I don´t think that it is a problem to get rid of this one" Ratchet said snapping er out of her thoughts

„Are you ready?" he asked her taking out a tool to get away the layer of her current paintjob.

Arcee just nodds a little bit excited. She can´t wait to see the faces of the others. Escpecially how Optimus would react to the change. He was such a great friend, she was sure that he would be honest to tell her his own opinion about her former paintjob.

* * *

Arcee left the med-bay with a broad smile. She felt wonderful after the change almost like a new person. Ratchet already mentioned something like that to her. She hadn´t been expected such a compliment from the usually so grumpy medic. But she was also proud that even Ratchet found that she looked better then before.

Arcee hesitated a moment before she finally entered the main-hangar. She cleared her throat loudly making everybot turn their attention towards her. Bulkhead´s jaw dropped to the floor while Bumblebee gave a surprised and impressed whistle. She told them that she would change her paintjob that soon but they weren´t expecting her to do this _that_ soon.

She couldn´t help but smile at Optimus reaction to her change.

He looked completely shocked. He blinked serveral times like he couldn´t believe his optics.

„Do you like it?" she asked them unsure about their opinion but also curious what they are going to say.

„Wow that looks really nice" Bulkhead said holding his thump up at her direction making her smile proud.

Bumblebee honked in a complimantativ manner.

Arcee smiled shyly approaching Optimus. His gaze was as neutral as usual.

Maybe he doesn´t like that change. He could ask her to change it again or much worse he could think that it´s ugly. Suddenly she doesn´t felt so sure about this anymore. If he doesn´t like it she wouldn´t feel that comfortable anymore with this diffrence.

Optimus seemed to be completely focused on her. She couldn´t read his emotion throught the mask on his face he always wore around his soldiers and she wasn´t talking about his battle mask. Arcee doesn´t like this side of him that much. It feels almost like another person but she knows how the real Optimus was. She was grateful that she had been able to meet the Optimus wich was her friend before she met the Optimus who was the Leader. The mech in question snapped her out of her thoughts.

„Arcee. I..don´t know what to say..You look really..I mean..it´s indescribable" he said trying to find words to describe what he thinks.

Arcee looked down ashamed avoiding his optic contact:"So you don´t like it?" she asked sadly about the fact that he obviously has been expecting something else.

Optimus realized that he said something wrong. He gently puts his finger under her chin making her look at him again.

„I didn´t mean it that way. I mean..I think you look indescribable beautiful.I just didn´t know what to say. I´m sorry" he said apologetic

Arcee immediately smiled again. She wasn´t expecting this at all.

„You´re the first femme who makes him speechless like this" Ratchet said finally entering the main-hangar as well. He had been tiding up the med-bay.

Arcee felt energon rushing up her cheeks making her blush madly.

Optimus seemed surprised by her reaction but he didn´t say anything.

Bumblebee made the things even worse when he played the wedding march at his radio.

Ratchet just shakes his head while Bumblebee and Bulkhead were laughing off their asses.

Optimus always had ignored such „jokes" from his soldiers even back on Cybertron. The prime knows that they mean it friendly and so on but he just doesn´t want them to make such jokes about him and Arcee.

„Enough" Optimus said stern almost angry.

The scout and the wrecker immediately shut up.

Arcee was surprised by his reaction. She wasn´t expecting him to be that angry about them. They just made a silly joke like little brothers would do that was no reason to be angry with them. If Logan would make jokes like that she would play a prank at him to revenge his action. Well Optimus wasn´t the bot to play pranks but also wasn´t the sort of Leader wich scares his soldiers until they run away with their tailpipe between their legs.

Something seems to bother him about this joke. Maybe cause he dislikes the idea of his soldiers knowing things from his private life. Of course they weren´t in a relationship or something like this but she was sure that he didn´t want them to think that he has a weak point. She knows that he would protect her if somebot tries to harm her. He already said:_ They aren´t going to hurt you. I wouldn´t let them"_

He said this at the moment they arrived at the base. He ment the others when he said this but now she realized that he had spoken about everybot who could be dangerous to her.

„Arcee? Wanna acompany us on patrol?" Bulkhead asked while he and Bee transformed.

She didn´t leave the base at all since Optimus brought her there. She really wanted to get some fresh air.

"If I´m allowed to, I would really like to get outside for some time" she confessed honest.

"I´m not your commander and you´re our guest there you are free to go everywhere" Optimus said knowing that Arcee needs her freedom.

Without saying something she transformed into her alt-form. She smiled mentally_.Even the motorbike looks much better with the new paintjob_ she thought

Before they drove out of the base she heard Optimus call behind her:"Arcee. Be carefull out there"

„See you later" she yelled back, exiting the base.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet were left alone, giving Ratchet the opportunity to ask the Prime some questions.

„ You reacted quite untypically to Arcee´s new paintjob" he said causing Optimus to rub his temples in an attempt to calm his spinning has shocked him completly with her lights of the hangar had shone on her azur blue armor. The purple accents just fit perfectly. Her smile made his spark sung in happiness. He never felt something strong like this towards a femme. She looked completely diffrent with this new paintjob of hers. He never realized how beautiful she truly was. Hidden behind the camo pattern. She was a true beauty, the most beautiful femme he ever saw even back on Cybertron during the golden age no femme could make him want to lay his life down for her like Arcee did when she entered the hangar.

„It just surprised me that she already changed her paintjob." He lied

„Is that so?" Ratchet asked rising his optic-ridge. Of course the medic has noticed the lie.

„Don´t you start with that too old friend. She´s wonderful friend nothing more or less" Optimus said. He sounded almost annoyed by Ratchet statement.

„I never saw you reacting like this towards a femme. I just wondered if you´re intrested in her." Ratchet said curious

Optimus shakes his head in disbelief. How could his best friend act like this?. Ratchet never cared about his relationships. Why should this change now just cause Arcee was there now. Would he act like this if another femme would have found him in the desert?

„Ratchet. There is no doubt that I care about Arcee but I´m not in love with her." He said

„And I´m glad for it" Ratchet said. He sounded reliefed about the fact that Optimus really wasn´t interested in the femme.

Optimus was obviously puzzled by Ratchet´s blunt statement.

„What do you mean by saying this"´?" He asked the medic, trying to find answeres.

Ratchet rolled his optics like he was annoyed by the question:"Common, You should know that she wouldn´t be the right for you. She´s weird...I mean she doesn´t behaves like a cybertronian. She almost acts like a human. That´s..I don´t even know a word for this. You´re the last Prime you should find a femme from a good family, wich fits to you not a odd one with irritating medical skills."

Optimus was shocked by the things Ratchet said about Arcee. He thought the medic likes her. He doesn´t understand why the medic changes his opinion. Or was he just acting like he respects her? Optimus was undoubtly puzzled..but he was also angry. Arcee doesn´t deserves to be called weird behind her back after she saved his life. It was just not fair.

„Arcee is not odd neither weird. She may doesn´t behave like we do but that doesn´t makes her a bad person. You shouldn´t call her that. She never has done anything to you. Why are you angry with her? She saved my life. She never wanted something from us for doing so. She doesn´t deserve what you said and you should know this. Arcee may be diffrent from the rest but I don´t care she´s my friend and you´re not going to change this by talking about her like this." Ratchet was completely startled. Optimus just has scolded him and he hadn´t finished his speech yet.

„And if I ever should change my opinion about the fact that I´m not in love with her you´re not going to decide what´s good for me or not"

Ratchet´s optics were widely opened. Optimus never spoke angry like this with him neither he has seen him defending a person that much. Ratchet looked down to his feet avoiding optic contact to his commander. He was ashamed. He knows that Optimus was right. Arcee really doesn´t deserve it to be treaten like that especially after she brought his best friend back to him. He aslo has no right to tell Optimus what was good for him or not. Ratchet realized that he did something terrible wrong but before he could apology for it he saw that Optimus was already gone.

**AN: Yay, I finally finished this chapter!**

**It was some really hard work for me to do so. I had 3 exsams at school at ONE week and my horse is sick so I have to take care of him everyday. Poor old guy.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think about it.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:Even if I doubt that much people really have been waiting for this update, I´m sorry that it takes me so much time to add this chapter. I hope you´ll like it. **

The patrol she had been on with Bee and Bulkhead was wonderful. She learned much about the two Autobots. She also told them some stuff of her past and about some pranks Logan and she had played on one of the commanders during their time as scouts.

The funniest prank they ever played was to move the commanders new jeep to the other side of the military area and replace it with a rubber ducky. The commander had been searching for his car the entire day. When he found it he had been really angry and as a punishment for the prank they had to clean his jeep everyday for a whole month but it was worth it especially after Arcee had turned around the jeep "to clean the underside". The expression of the commander has been priceless.

After they returned from the patrol, Arcee decided to see if she can find Optimus somewhere.

She was quite surprised that Ratchet just tried to send her away when she asked him where Optimus was. He seemed angry about something or somebody but she couldn´t tell what it was.

„What´s wrong?" She asked worried.

„Nothing" was everything he said before he tried to close the door of the med-bay but she was faster. Arcee quickly slipped inside the room.

Ratchet was surprised that she wanted to find out what was bothering him desperately like this.

„I´m just angry okay? Am I not allowed to be angry?" he asked her almost reproachful.

„Tell me why you´re angry" she demanded to know what could make him hide there like this.

He sighed deeply knowing that she wouldn´t give up. The medic knows why Optimus elected her as a friend. She was determined. If she wants something badly she would do everything to get it. In this point she was just like Optimus with the exception that Optimus would never do something reckless.

„I´m angry with myself" he finally confessed knowing that she wouldn´t leave the med-bay until she knows what´s going on.

„Why?" she asked not stopping to annoy Ratchet

Ratchet rubbed his temples_.This femme is going to be my end. _He thought to himself annoyed by her try to find out why he was upset like that.

„Cause I had a disput with Optimus" he said ,clearly sad about the fact that he wasn´t lying. Optimus and he have been friends for such a long time.I still shockes him that they fought, especially cause of a femme. As weird as it sounded, Ratchet knows that he had to apology.

„Why did you fought with him?"she asked him surprised. She wasn´t expecting them to fight at all. She wasn´t there for such a long time but she already noticed the deep friendship between them.

„I said somethings I shouldn´t have said. It was my fault. Optimus is angry with me like he hadn´t been for centuries" Ratchet said. He was dissapointed about himself and he could understand it if Optimus was dissapointed with him as well.

„I´m sure Optimus is going to forgive you if you ask him for apology" she said with confindence in her voice. Arcee was sure that Optimus would forgive him has fast as she forgive him a few days ago when they had their first little fight. Optimus wasn´t the one for being angry with a person for a long time.

Ratchet sighed desperately.

„I think Optimus is at the roof of the base. He´s always up there when he´s thinking about something intensely he said answering her question she asked before their conversation started.

„Do you want me to talk with him about this?"she asked, trying to be helpful.

Ratchet just shakes his head before he said:"I´ll handle this alone..but thank you." He said grateful that Arcee stayed that long with him even when he was „grumpy" like Miko always called him.

Arcee just smiled. She really wanted him and Optimus to be friends again. She knows how it felt to have a dispute with a friend. Logan and she once really fighted hard. They yelled at eachother and had been avoiding eachother for an entire week until they finally apologied. Today they would be laughing about something like this if Logan would be there now.

„You´re welcome"she said nodding respective at the medic before she left the med-bay.

It didn´t take her much time until she found the way up to the roof. Ratchet had been right. Optimus was standing on the surface of the giant rock the base was build in. His gaze was turned west ways. He was watching the sun slowly sliding past the horzin. The view was magnificent. Optimus didn´t even seem to notice her as she approached him carefully. She stopped right next to him without taking her optics away from the now almost gone sun. Optimus gaze was neutral but also thoughtful but when he looked to his side seeing her standing next to him his gaze softened immediately. She was still looking at the horizon waiting for the sun to dissapear. She doesn´t see the way Optimus looked at her right now. He looked at her like she was looking at the horizon. Amazed by the pure beauty of the sign, unable to turn his gaze away. The way her armor shines in the light of the fading sun makes his spark ache for her.

He felt really bad now, he lied to Ratchet. He said that he just cared about Arcee as a friend but today he realized that there was more. He couldn´t deny his feelings for her even if he would try it. Those feelings were just too strong. So much time has passed since he thought like this about a femme. Optimus doesn´t know how to handle this feeling, he never has completely understood it.

Love was such a simple thing but at the same time it was incredible complex. _ Indescribable beautiful_

* * *

After the sun finally disapeared behing the horizon, Arcee turned her gaze towards Optimus. She almost flinched when she saw how intense his glare was..how intense he looked at her. She doesn´t feel uncomfortable with him looking at her but the way he looked at her irritated her. Never has somebot looked at her like this. She doesn´t know how to handle it. She doesn´t even know what all this means.  
„Indescribable beautiful" Optimus whispered almost as quiet as a breath.

She nearly swallowed when she noticed the chill,wich run down her spine. She wondered if this only happenes to her or somebot else too when she heard his deep barritone voice.

She was puzzled by the way he said this..like he wasn´t talking about the sun. But what else could he have ment. There was just her..

Did he ment her? He already told her that he thinks that he likes her new paintjob. Why should he say it twice?

„I like sunsets too" she said regretting it immediately to say something stupid like that.

Optimus gave her a small smile. He seemed to hesitate a moment before he said:"I wasn´t talking about the sunset"

Now it was clear. He really ment her..and it caughts her completely out off guard. She wasn´t expecting him to say this at all. He never did something like this before.

„Optimus..I..I"she tried to formulate words but she couldn´t cause she never had been in a situation like this before. What she was supposed to say now?

His optics were burning into her soul. She wasn´t able to move. She couldn´t even think. The situation was overhelming her.

She had to keep calm and think but how could she think while Optimus was looking at her like this.

Her spark races with a unknown feeling. What was this feeling?

„Why did you kissed my cheek?"he suddenly asked her.

She was extremely puzzled by his question. Why should he ask her something like that. It was clear why she kissed him after he showed her the new quaters.

„I wanted to thank you" she said still a bit unsure about his odd behaviour.

„Why are you asking?"she asked him insecure. His gaze softened a bit but he was still looking at her the way which makes her spark jump a few feets of the ground.

„I wasn´t sure why you did it. Cybertronians normally don´t do something like this." He said making her feel even more uncomfortable.

„Did I do something wrong?" she asked him, fear in her voice. Was Optimus angry with her?

„No you didn´t. I was just surprised by it. I wasn´t expecting you to do something like this. I found out that humans were doing it for greeting or like you said as a gesture of being grateful. I´m not human Arcee neither you. But you behave like one sometimes. It irritates me and it´s fascinating me.. You´re diffrent to every person I ever met." He confessed taking a step closer to her.

„Is this something good?"she asked him confused.

The way she asked him this question makes him give her a small smile.

„It is something good" he said calm.

„You should try to make such statements clearer. You´re confusing me" she said honest. Like at the moment she entered the main-hanger with her new paintjob, she didn´t understand his compliment like she did now.

„I´m sorry for this. I´m just not used to have somebot beautiful like you around.. It´s just so hard to explain you that you´re the most beautiful femme I ever have seen." He said shocking her completely. If she would be able to move her jaw would hit the ground right now.

„D-Do you really mean that?" she asked him, not believing her audio-receptors.

„I promised you that I never would lie to you again"he said remembering her at the day he lied to her about the fact that he´s the leader of the Autobots

„Optimus..I..I don´t know what to say" she said stuttering trying not to stumble over her own words.

„You don´t have to say something, just stay there with me please" he whispered cupping her cheek in his hand.

She felt how the energon rushed in her cheeks.

What was he doing? She couldn´t say that she doesn´t like the situation of standing there with him like that. She just wasn´t used that somebot looked at like Logan would look at Jane..wait..why does Optimus look at her like that when he doesn´t feels like Logan feels for Jane. But what if he does feel like this for her? No, he wouldn´t why should he?They are friends nothing more or so she thought..

She never had been confused like this in her life before.

„We found him!" Ratchet cheered as he entered the roof of the base. His arms, wich have been thrown up in the air were sinking down immediately. He couldn´t believe his optics...

Right infront of him, were standing his Leader and Arcee. He wasn´t expecting to see them standing close to eachother like that ,neither that Optimus was holding her cheek in his hand. But the most shocking thing was the way Optimus looked at her. Is seems like he was about to kiss her. That could mean just one thing. Optimus had been lying to him when he said that he wasn´t in love with that femme. Optimus never has lied to him about something before. That shockes Ratchet even more. He has no time to think about this anymore cause Arcee already was running towards him in a exciting manner. Optimus hesitated a moment before he came following her. His gaze rested a moment on her before it turns towards the medic. His expression seemed to be neutral but Ratchet could see that there was also some hidden anger. Ratchet wasn´t sure if Optimus was still angry with him cause of their dispute or cause he interupted him and Arcee by whatever they have been doing.

Arcee seemed to have forget the situation with Optimus as she heard the news about Logan.

Arcee´s spark sung with happiness, she was truly lucky that the human named Agent Fowler found her best friend.

„Fowler said that they were currently checking the informations they found. It could take an hour until they tell us where Logan is" Ratchet explained on the way towards the main-hangar. Arcee was walking next to the medic. She seemed tense and looked like she was about to run out of the base.

Optimus quietly walked behind them. He didn´t say a word until Ratchet asked Arcee to leave him and Optimus alone for a while. Arcee knew that they needed to talk and that Ratchet wanted to apology for the fight he and Optimus had.

„It´s okay Ratchet" she said knowing that she doesn´t needed to stay anyways. She would wait somewhere else until they get the call of the agent.

Optimus seemed to think about if he should stop her from leaving the hangar but he was intelligent and knows that talking was a good decision now. They can´t be fighting forever.

After Arcee left the main-hangar watched by the two mechs Ratchet shut the door half-closed.

„I understand now why you have been angry with me. I´m sorry" the usual grumpy medic said apologetic and ashamed.

Their dispute has gone much too far, both were aware of this fact.

Optimus just nodded before he said:"I regret to fought with you but I had to defend her"

„You said that you´re not in love with her but then I see you two at the roof.."Ratchet said still puzzled about Optimus lying to him about his feelings for the femme.

Optimus sighed deeply. He knows that it was wrong to lie at Ratchet.

„Let us forget this all. We both know that we did something wrong" Optimus finally said.

Ratchet offered a hand to Optimus wich the Prime took and shake it to make their apology clear.

„Do you now see why I defended Arcee?" Optimus asked almost worried.

Ratchet nodded:"I belive that it wasn´t fair to call her unworthy to be the femme at your side or that she´s weird cause she acts like a human sometimes"

„I´m glad that you understood my point"Optimus said letting off his pal´s hand.

* * *

Arcee´s POV

She was about to turn away from the thought about how she could keep herself busy while she was waiting for Optimus and Ratchet to let her return at the hangar..and she was waiting for the call. She wanted to see Logan again. She missed her best friend more then ever was so close to find him.

But she was also confused. Logan would know what to do. He would tell her what she should do with her problems even when this problem is Optimus.

She doesn´t know what to do after the situation on the roof. Should she ask him about it or...

Wait did she just heard Optimus saying her name?

She qiuckly walked back at the direction of the main-hangar. Are Optimus and Ratchet talking about her? She asked her herself while she carefully approached the door.

She hesitated a moment before she puts her audio-receptor against the cold metal of the half-closed door. She knows that it´s wrong to listen to them especially after Ratchet asked her to leave the room but she wants to know what´s going on. She still doesn´t know why they fought.

She scolded herself cause she was so damn curious.

She couldn´t hear much of the conversation between them but she heard that Ratchet said something about somebody being unworthy or something like that. Then she heard him say the word „weird" and something about acting like a human.

She puts her hands infront her mouth to hold back a gasp in shock. There was only one person Ratchet could mean...

**AN:I`m sorry for the little cliffy. I hope you can forgive me.**

** I´m grateful for every REVIEW you leave for me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:I´m sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I try to update the next one asap.**

_Unworthy, weird, acting like a human..._

Those words were still spinning through her mind. She felt bad, more than bad. She couldn´t even describe the way she feels. Arcee was confused. Why would Ratchet say something like that behind her back? She had always been nice to him. She even tried to help him after his fight with Optimus. She was just too angry right now to think clear. She just wanted to run away without comming back. Nothing could hold her back.

She was hurt by the things the medic said. She never thought that he thinks like that.

She clenched her fists in pure frustration.

Arcee quickly transformed and drove out of the base. She still remembered the way she took with Bumblebee and Bulkhead when she went on patrol with them.

She doesn´t care about breaking the speed-limit of the street infront of the base right now. The only thing she cared about was to get away as fast as possible.

It doesn´t feel like farewell to her cause she now felt like she never had been welcome..

She wanted to leave them behind without comming back.

* * *

At same time: AT THE BASE

„Did you heard that?" Ratchet asked Optimus just as he was about to search for Arcee.

Optimus nodded:"It sounds like screeching tires" he said approaching the place where the noice came from. Optimus opened the door of the hangar and looked around. There was a rubber trace at the floor probably from a motorcycle..wait a motorcycle?

Why should Arcee leave such a mark at the base? It lookes like she drove very fast. The trace points at the exit. Did Arcee left the base? Why?

Ratchet stood beside him musing the trace as well.

„Maybe she went out to search Logan on her own" Ratchet suggested.

Optimus shook his head. He doesn´t believe that Arcee would just go without telling him if she wants to search for her human friend.

„I think she already realized that she can´t find Logan herself." He said honest.

„But where is she now?" Ratchet asked worried.

Optimus thought a moment about the situation on the roof. Maybe she fled from the base cause she felt uncomfortable after that all.

Primus..If she run away cause of him..

Ratchet saw the hesitation and the agony in his friends glare. Something seemed to bother him deeply.

„Optimus. If you´re thinking that Arcee is upset cause of you, I tell you that she would have been running away earlier. She doesn´t seemed to be angry with you neither. I don´t think that her run-away has something to do with you" he said making Optimus feel less guilty.

„I hope that she´s fine I can´t just let her get in danger. I have to find her where ever she is." _She found me too_ he added mentally remembering the first time he saw her back at the cave.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA

She kept driving until some policemen stopped her for driving too fast. She already had activated her holoform when she drove into the town. She almost forgot about the fact that she has to stay hidden from the humans. There was just a little kid who saw her. The little girl was too young that somebody would believe her that she saw a motorcycle driving itself.

The 2 policemen wich stopped her asked her some questions about the manufactuer of the motorcycle.

She told them that she was part of a army division and that she couldn´t tell them about it. She told them that she was on a mission and that they were disturbing her.

The best thing was that the 2 idiots were believing her. They even apologied for interupting her.

Normally she would have laught her ass off but she was still angry and disssapointed.

Maybe Bulkhead was right when he said_:__ You can´t just come there and wrap everybody around your finger_

She should have been expecting that everything is going to like and accept her from the first moment on.

Maybe Bulkhead and Bee were thinking the same about her.

_Unworthy_. For what was she unworthy. For being an Autobot?

She doesn´t even wants to be an Autobot cause this would mean that she has to be Optimus´ soldier.

Bumblebee seemed to like her after she explained them why she acted weird when she arrived at the base. Even Bulkhead accepted her as a person now not the devil itself especially after she changed her paintjob.

She never was expecting Ratchet to say something like this behind her back. She thought that Ratchet was a friend. She even thought that the medic could teach her some stuff but now everything she could do to stay close to Optimus was senseless.

Suddenly she realized that she had been driving away from him as well at the moment she left the base.

What was he thinking now? Was he worried about her? Is he going to search for her?

A lot of question flew through her mind right now but one of them kept comming back again and again.

What does he think about what Ratchet said?Are they fighting again? Optimus could be angry with Ratchet. He would defend her cause he cares about her or so she thought. Maybe Optimus agrees with Rathet! Perhaps he just acted strange like that cause he was going to tell her that she had to leave the autobots cause she was unworthy.

He said that it was fascinating her that she acted diffrent compared to the other autobots. She tought that it was ment as a compliment..but now she wasn´t that sure anymore.

She scolded herself for thinking that she would become lucky and find some poeple she belongs to. She felt like a jerk for doing so.

Maybe even Optimus broke his promise , never lie to her again.

All the stuff he told her about their friendship could have been a lie.

Arcee has been snapped out of her thoughts as she almost slipped off the street.

Her mind was too unfocused to concentrate on the road now. She pulled over to a empty storage hall, parking her alt-mode in a dark corner. She needed to calm down and think about how she can go on without Optimus and the other Autobots even if she doesn´t wants to think about finding Logan without their help. But the worst of all things was that she will never see Optimus again. She never will hear his voice again and she never will see his saphire blue optics again...

* * *

AT THE BASE

Optimus was about to transform and leave the base. He wants to find Arcee. But before he even could start to transform, Ratchet puts a hand on his shoulder.

„Did you forget that we still have a war to win. You´ve been the one who killed Megatron and left the Decepticons without a leader. They are weak now. This is our chance to end the war. So much Autobots died, we lost friends and family. You need to stay here. We need you there as our leader." Ratchet said serious causing Optimus to look down to his feet avoiding optic-contact with the medic. He knows that Ratchet was right but what if Arcee needs him? But it was also his duty to lead the autobots.

„I want to make a suggestion. If I´m not able to find Arcee until tomorrow.I´ll come back and we´ll plan a strike against the Decepticons. It´s already late we wouldn´t start until tomorrow."Optimus said trying to convince Ratchet.

The medic rubbed his temples in an annoyed manner.

„You have 10 hours to find her." The medic said hoping that Optimus knows what is good for his soldiers an for himself. A lovesick leader wich has only a femme in his mind wasn´t useful for the Autobots right now. At the other side Ratchet was lucky for Optimus.

The Prime gave Ratchet a small smile knowing that Ratchet was worried about Arcee too. If he wouldn´t be concerned he wouldn´t have let Optimus go.

He quickly transformed into his alt-form and drove towards the next town.

He doesn´t have much time to find her and he doesn´t have any idea were she could have been gone to.

He felt his spark ache for Arcee. It hurts him so much that she left the base..that she left him.

There was no way to describe his confused feelings.

He needs to find her and he needs to find out why she left the base.

He drove around a curve as he suddenly saw some lights flashing out of a storage hall. The lights went out after he passed the large door of the hall. Maybe he should look if there was a trace of Arcee or something like that. He decided to drive back to the door. He was glad that he doesn´t have to pay attention about the fact that his alt-mode wouldn´t fit into the door.

He activated his headlights.

Optimus almost decided to leave that place until he saw something blue at the corner of the hall.

His sparks sung in happiness when he realized that it was Arcee´s alt-form.

He transformed immediately. He doesn´t care about humans wich could see him right now the only thing he cares about was Arcee.

„Arcee?" he asked careful approaching her.

The femme didn´t respond until he carefully laid his finger on the seat of the bike.

Arcee finally transformed.

She had tears in her optics and avoids to look at him.

„Why did you left us?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

„I-I listened to you and Ratchet..I h-heard what he said. Do you think that I´m unworthy or weird?" she asked stumbleing over her words whenever she sobs.

Optimus gently placed one of his fingers under her chin making her look at him again.

„Ratchet appologied for what he said about you. He told me that he realized that you´re not weird cause you´re diffrent. And you´re defenitely not unworthy" he said making her optics shine a bit brighter.

„R-really?. I thought that you would think the same and that you acted that strange at the roof cause you wanted me to leave the Autobots soon" she said as she stopped crying.

„Why should I want you to leave us..to leave me? I could never want that you leave me." He confessed.

Arcee looked at him puzzled:"How do you mean that"

„I mean it how I said it. I want to stay close to you. I..I feel something for you. I don´t want to deny it but I think that I wish to have more than friendship between us" he said shocking Arcee completely.

She just stared at him for a moment before she finally tried to formulate some words:"I-I don´t k-know what to s-say."

„You don´t have to say anything yet" he whispered

Arcee´s optics widened in shock when she saw him lean down.

She barely noticed how her spark jumped in her chest at the moment she felt his lips on hers.

She was unexperient but she trusted Optimus more than somebody else.

He quickly realized that this was her first kiss or rather the first kiss she remembered after she lost her memories. He was the happiest mech alive cause he was the one who could share this moment with her.

They finallly seperated their lips. Arcee still seemed to be shocked by the fact that Optimus just kissed her.

She still doesn´t know what to say. The situation was completlely new to her.

„Please tell me what do you think about starting a relationship with me" Optimus said. It almost sounds worried about the fact that she could say no.

„I-I´m not sure if it would work..I mean I´m used to be just a friend to you..but I think that we should try it" she said giving Optimus a encouraging smile.

Optimus took her in his arms ,hugging her close to his chest.

„Do you want to come back to the base with me now?" he asked after they ended the embrace.

„Of course I´ll come back. I found you and I don´t want to leave you alone.I can´t allow you to end up as a whole lot of scrap." She said joking a bit.

Optimus allowed himself a small smile before he bent down again to kiss her forehead, however Arcee has another plan. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips on his. He was surprised by her action but he couldn´t be luckier about the fact that Arcee accepts that they are in a relationship now.

„It still feels strange to kiss you" she said after they seperated their lips.

„Now you´re the one who makes a unclear statement" he said making her chuckle.

„I think I like it. It´s just new for me"she said honest.

„I wish we could stay here longer but I think it´s time to get back to the base. It´s already late and I think that you should get some recharge before you´re going to see Logan tomorrow"Optimus said shocking her completely.

„Do you mean that they found him?"she said joyful

„The trace is cleared and we can send you there via ground-bridge if you want" he offered.

Arcee jumped in his arm in pure joy:"Thank you so much Optimus!"

„It wasn´t only my work. Ratchet and agent fowler are the ones who found him." he said.

„I wasn´t just talking about your help" she said making him undersatnd that she also ment the kiss.

After they finally left the storage hall, they drove back towards the base.

On the way Arcee noticed that a black helicopter was standing on almost every higher building they passed.

„Did you saw this helicopter?" she asked Optimus

„I think it´s a decepticon. We should drive on, maybe she will give up her hunt" Optimus suggested

„She? Do you know this decepticon?" she asked surprised.

„Do you remember that I told you that you´re the only femme on earth beside one other. Well this is the other femme. Her name is Airachnid. She´s well known for her cruelty"he explained.

„Do you think that she´s going to attack us?" Arcee asked a bit nervous. She may be a neutral person in this war but Otimus told her much about the decepticons. They didn´t seem to pay attention about it. If she was seen with autobots she would be their enemy too until she would decide to be a con. That´s why the autobots were keeping the kids at the base.

„I don´t know. I hope that she will leave us alone but if she´s going to attack us, I swear to you that I never will let her harm you" Optimus said determined to make his words clear.

Arcee was surprised how much it sounded like he would defend her from everything wich could be dangerous for her.

Arcee kept watching the decepticon femme constantly. Where ever they went to, Airachnid always followed them.

Arcee noticed that Optimus took another way then she did when she left the base.

„Where are we going?" she asked him lightly puzzled.

„To a place where we can tranform and fight without hurting humans." He said.

„Do we have to fight?"she asked a bit nervous. She never fought against another cybertronian and she doesn´t know if her skills would be enough to help Optimus.

„I won´t let you fight. It´s too dangerous for you to fight against her or any other con without knowing them" Optimus said concerned.

„Can you fight with her alone?"she asked him not knowing how good he fights after all those years of the war.

„I´ll try to make her flee, so that she can´t hurt you or me" he said driving on a empty field.

„Make sure that you don´t get hurt.I don´t want to patch you up again" she said sounding almost a bit joking. She tries to sound not too scared. Optimus seemed to think that this decepticon femme is a good fighter and she believed that he needs a reason for saying so.

The helicopter landed infront their alt-forms and wasted no time to transform.

Optimus and Arcee followed the example of Airachnid.

Arcee was quite surprised to see that the other femme looks like some kind of gaint spider.

„Long time passed since we saw eachother Prime. Tell me who´s that little femme you brought with you?"Airachnid asked nasty as she was.

Arcee could see that Optimus´s hand clenched into a fist at the other femme´s greeting. Arcee never saw him getting angry by a comment like that.

„I´m not there to talk with you neither to fight with you" Optimus said calm like he was used to be.

„Why are you such a party pooper. I just wanted to say hello and kill you and you act like this" Airachnid said sounding reproachful. She even put on a pouty face.

Optimus doesn´t pay attention on the spider-femme.

His glare was focused on a approaching jet.

Arcee´s optics widened:"I know this jet" she whispered towards Optimus.

The prime looked at her for a brief moment :"This is the one wich attackted me and Logan at the day we´ve been seperated" she explained quickly while the jet transformed in the air before his feet touched the ground.

„Airachnid? What are you doing there?" Starscream asked obviously surprised.

„The same thing you try, extinguish Optimus spark" she said rolling her optics annoyed.

„You won´t do that. I´m Megatron´s SIC. You are nothing compared to me. The honor is mine to bring the Prime´s spark to our Leader after he returned" Starscream said loudly almost shouting.

„And who the hell is this femme?" he added

„I would guess that the Autobots found a new weakling for their troups." Airachnid said as if Arcee was just some vermin.

„I´m a neutral person in this war. I don´t wish to fight"Arcee said confident.

„Well if that is so. You´ll have to chose sides. If you stay with the Autobots you´ll die. Join the decepticons and you have a chance to live "Starscream said making her take a little step towards Optimus. She was shocked. Optimus told her how bad they are but she wasn´t expecting that they want to kill her for being a neutral person.

„It is her free choice to stay a neutral person. You know that. Let her out of this" Optimus said with a demanding tone in his voice.

„If you plan to help her Prime, I tell you something. After I killed you, no one will protect that little femme" Airachnid said evily.

Before Optimus could respond Airachnid already jumped forwards on her spiderlegs. Using one less jump she tried to hit Optimus´s chest with the sharp end of on of her spiderlegs.

Optimus blocked the attack by throwing Airachnid aside. He wasn´t able to dogde Starscream´s attack in time. The pathetic con slashed Optimus´s forearm with his claw-like fingers.

Arcee watched the scene in pure horror. She knows that Optimus was still recovering from his former wounds. He couldn´t take on both enemies at the same time. She needed to help him..but there was only one way to help him. She has to fight.

And she would fight for him...

**AN: Sorry for the little cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Let me know what you´re thinking.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:First of all I want to thank everybody who left a review. I´m very grateful for every review. They are my motivation to write on.**

**No reviews=no new chapters.**

** Some special thanks to Stopmotiontk421, who gave me a lot of tips with my writing.**

**I´m sorry if the fighting scene is boring. I´m not really good at writing such things. Please forgive me : )**

Arcee hesitated a momen before she finally attacked the decepticon. Starscream just turned around as Arcee was already running for him ignoring Optimus who was telling her to stop it.

Optimus was too busy with defending himself from Airachnid´s webs as Arcee´s fist met the hard surface of Starscream´s cheek.

The Decepticon made a pained sound before he raised his hand to hit her. She quickly dogded the strike. And tried to hit him again but this time he was faster than her. He blocked the strike and pushed her away knowing that she was better in a hand-to-hand fighting. The grey mech tried to fire a short distance missile at her but Arcee already has transformed her hand into her own firearms. She runned towards Starscream firing constantly at him. She landed a hit on his shoulder making him clutch his hand on the wound. She stromed towards Starscream and started to make fast and effective punched on his chest and mid section.

The decepticon suddenly made a quick turn hitting her with his wings. she stumbled backwards a few steps but she quickly dodge his next strike.

The fight went on for a while. Optimus had been able to cut off two of Airachnid´s spiderlegs with his swords. Starscream also got some pretty huge dents and scratches.

Airachnid was loosing a lot energon from her wounds. Before Optimus could attack her once again she transformed and flew away.

„It isn´t worth it to risk my life for Megatron"She yelled towards Starscream who has been watching her leave in pure shock. He was alone now with two enemies now.

Arcee just had kicked him in his abdomen making him hit the ground.

„Please have mercy" Starscream begged hiding his face behind his hands.

Arcee doesn´t pay attention about the pathetic mech right now. She was worried about Optimus. He was hurt.

His forarm was ripped open and some energon was leaking from it.

„Are you okay?"He asked her worried.

„I´m fine Optimus but you should call a ground-bridge. We need to get that closed" she said pointing at his wound.

Optimus reached up to his audio-receptor to activate his comm-link.

But at excact this moment Starscream got back o his feet and before Arcee could react the grey mech ripped open her tigh. Arcee screamed in agony.

She pressed her hands on the wound in an attempt to stop the energon from rushing out of the deep cut.

Optimus watched the scene infront his optics in pure horror.

He felt guilty for putting Arcee in danger. She was hurt really badly and it was his fault.

Optimus quickly went over to her side and placed his hands on hers pressing down a bit too. He doesn´t wants to hurt her but he knows that it was important that she doesn´t loses to much energon.

He barely noticed that Starscream flew away. He was focused on Arcee.

„Ratchet do you read? Arcee is injured. We need a ground-bridge immediately"Optimus said hastly into his comm-link.

* * *

„Get her on the medical-berth now" Ratchet ordered to Optimus At the moment they came through the was carrying Arcee in his arms. She almost was about to lose her consciousness.

Optimus obeyed the order quickly and laid her down carefully.

She moaned painfully when Ratchet touched her tigh.

„Get out of there" he ordered to Optimus who semmed to be in some kind of trance. He was staring at Arcee in pure shock. The Prime couldn´t do anything but standing there.

„I said that you have to stay outside"Ratchet reapeated while he knocked Optimus out of his trance with his wrench. Optimus absently rubbed the place on his head where Ratchet hit him before he slowly walked out of the med-bay.

Optimus doesn´t even say a word. He rarely felt that bad. It was his fault that Arcee was injuried. If he would have stopped her form attacking Starscream she wouldn´t be the one with the grave injury.

He leaned against a wall outside the med-bay, hoping that Arcee is going to be fine.

Primus..what if she´s getting problems with walking or if she wouldn´t survive it.

He puts his hands infront his face, hiding himself from the rest of the world.

He slided down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He doesn´t know if he could stand anymore. He normally couldn´t allow himself to show such a weakness..but hell he doesn´t care about this right now.

He also doesn´t care about the drops of his energon wich were decorating the grey surface of the floor. The wound on his arm felt like somebot set it on fire.

He clutched his hand on the wound. He could feel the energon run through between his fingers. He didn´t eevn wanted to stop the pain. He deserved it to suffer for what he did to Arcee.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Jack stepped into his view. The human boy seemed to be surprised to see him sitting there like this.

„Is everything alright Optimus?"Jack asked worried.

„To be honest with you..Nothing is alright. Arcee is injuried and it´s my fault" he said taking a deep breath before he continued:"I should be the one in the med-bay not Arcee."

Jack seemed to be really surprised by his statement:"You shouldn´t say that. Arcee wouldn´t want you to say that." The boy said obviously concerned about both, Optimus and Arcee.

„How can you know this?" Optimus asked trying not to sound reproachful about the fact that Jack just dare to assert what Arcee would say.

„I´m sorry I didn´t mean to say it like that" Jack said apologetic. The boy looked down ashamed. Jack knows that he just found the soft spot of the usually so distant leader.

Optimus doesn´t respond to the statement he just leaned his head against the wall , looking up to the ceeling.

After some seconds Jack broke the silence between them:"You´re bleeding. Does it hurt much?" the boy asked politely.

„I don´t care about leaking some energon. I deserve it for causing Arcee so much pain." He said serious.

Suddenly Optimus became aware of the fact that his energon already starts to form a puddle. How could he allow to bring Jack in such danger. If the human gets in contact with the energon Jack would seriously get sick.

„Jack please move a few steps away from me. I don´t want you to be infected with my energon" he said making a gesture with his hand for the human to move a bit quicker.

Jack fist thought that the Prime doesn´t wants him around anymore but now he saw the pool of energon right under the place where Optimus´arm was above.

„You have to come with me now" Ratchet said to Optimus as he came out of the med-bay.

The medic´s first thought was that Optimus lost his consciousness as he saw the Prime sitting there like that. Ratchet went over to Optimus and helped him standing up.

„How is Arcee?"Optimus asked worried.

Ratchet sighed lightly annoyed:"If this is your only concern, she will need some time to recover but she will make it through"

Optimus couldn´t describe his relief.

„Can I see her?" he asked Ratchet.

The medic nodded:"But first I want to have a look at your arm" Ratchet said entering the med-bay followed by Optimus.

The Prime sat down on one of the medical berths. Ratchet doesn´t hesitated a moment to patch up the cut after he saw how ddep the wound was. It wasn´t as deep as Arcee´s injury but it was still enough to make the Prime flinch in pain as Ratchet welded the wound together.

Ratchet couldn´t help but hide an amused smile. Optimus almost jumped off the medical berth to see Arcee.

Ratchet decided to clean up the mess Optimus made out side the med-bay before he would follow Optimus´example, visiting Arcee as well to check on her vitals.

Optimus hesitated a short moment before he said down on a metal chair next to her berth. Her optics were closed. He was guessing that she was still sedated.

He gently puts his hand on hers ,closing his palm around her hand.

She looked really peaceful right now like she dreams something beautiful. He hopes that she doesn´t feels that much pain. The last thing he would want was that Arcee suffers cause of him.

Optimus gently strokes over her cheek with his knuckles. He wished that he could do something for her to wake up. He wants to look in her beautiful optics again and tell her how much he was sorry for her current situation.

„Arcee..I can´t tell you how much I want to change places with you right now. It´s my fault.."he whispered clutching her hand a bit tigher in his

„..O-Optimus.."Arcee said without power in her voice. She was still weak and vulnerable.

„Save your strenght" he said concerned moving her hand from her cheek to her shoulder, trying to keep her in a lying position. It wouldn´t be good if she sits up.

Arcee´s hand was trembling when she reached up to touch Optimus´face.

He leaned down and closed his optics when she stroked over his cheek tenderly.

When he opened his optics again he saw that Arcee was about to fall in recharge again.

He hesitated a moment before he bent down a bit to kiss her.

Arcee kissed him back but he felt that she was exhausted. Before he could break the kiss he heard a familiar voice say:"Ahhem, I was guessing that my patients need rest..my both patients should recharge a bit" Ratchet said entering the room. His arms were crossed over his chest in a reproachful manner.

Arcee doesn´t even seem to be aware of the fact that Ratchet just entered the room. She was completely focused on Optimus. She was about to fall in recharge again. She tried her best to keep her optics open. Optimus seemed really reliefed and happy that she was awake. She doesn´t wanted to change this by stay awake for him.

Her hand started to sink down from his cheek. Optimus attention qiuckly got back to her. He tried to hold her hand up at it´s current position. He doesn´t wants her to close her optics again but he knows that she needs time to rest. He kissed her forehead before he slowly stood up:"Recharge well Arcee" he said sofly

She closed her optics and within seconds she was already in deep recharge.

„So it´s official now?" Ratchet asked as they left Arcee alone that she could find some peace.

Optimus looked at Ratchet surprised. He wasn´t expecting the medic to make a blunt statement like this.

„I assume yes" Optimus confessed honest.

Ratchet patted Optimus´shoulder:"Don´t feel too guilty about this" Ratchet said trying to give Optimus a counsel.

The Prime just nodded tired. He needs to rest as well after such a hard day cause of the stress of finding Arcee. But he would recharge much better knowing that she would wake up again.

He said good-bye to Ratchet before he went to his quaters to get some recharge. It was already really late and he would only recharge for a few hours but he defenitely needs all rest he could get to be in shape to plan the strike against the decepticons tomorrow.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Arcee was half awake half in recharge. She felt a bit rested but still not enough to move. She kept lying on the medical-berth. She tried not to think about Logan. They finally found him but she couldn´t go and see him cause she needed to recover first. She was in pain but it bothers her much more that she couldn´t leave the med-bay until her injury was healed. Now she could understand how Optimus felt back at the cave while he was injured. She wants to stand up and hug Optimus. She was worried about him. She saw the injury on his arm. She hopes that he was fine.

He looked really worried when she woke up the first time. She badly wants to tell him that everything was alright and that he doesn´t have to worry about her.

She sighed mentally remembering the fight between them and the Decepticons. She wasn´t a neutral person anymore cause she helped Optimus but she doesn´t really had a choice. She was an Autobot now. But that´s exactly what she doesn´t wanted. She hopes that Optimus would forgive her.

Suddenly a idea crossed her mind. She knows that Optimus and Ratchet are really good friends. She never thought about why they are friends but now she realized that one reason for it was that Optimus doesn´t have to fear that Ratchet would die in a battle cause he was their medic.

If she would be Ratchet´s assistent, she would have the chance to be an Autobot without getting into battles and without being useless.

She would be able to stay with Optimus even if that means that she has to be his subordinate. But she doesn´t care. It was worth it for being around Optimus.

Maybe she has luck once in her life and she would find Logan. Everything would be just perfect.

She smiled at the thought of Logan meeting Optimus someday. It would be wonderful if they met eachother.

After sometime she drifted into recharge again having a wonderful dream about her hopefully soon perfect life.

* * *

It was earl at the morning when Optimus went to the main-hangar for the meeting.

He wants to get over with the meeting as soon as possible to find time to visit Arcee at the med-bay. Ratchet told him that Arcee would be awake again soon. He can´t wait to see her again. He wants to tell her how much he was sorry for situation.

On the way to the main-hangar he had to put all his strength together not to turn around and run at the med-bay. He wants to be close to Arcee. She was in pain and he wants to be there for her. After all she went throught she deserved to have somebot at her side. The poor femme lost her memories. That was something he never would want to loose. Of course there were bad memories about the war, about his lost frineds, soldiers even family members. But there were also some things he never would want to forget. The wonderful time he spend with his friends and the time before the war started. The life had been simple but he liked it that simple. War was a complex thing, especially since he was the commander. He missed the time he just could sit down and do nothing. And he really means nothing. Spending time without worring that somebot has to die cause of his fault. Or at a day like this when he has to go on a meeting for planning a strike against the Decepticons. There has been just too much days like this. He wished he could break out of this seemly infinity cycle. But there was no way he could do this. He was the Leader. He wasn´t allowed to show weakness neither was he allowed to neglect his duties cause of Arcee. He has to stay focused on the war. The war he wants to win after all those years.

AFTER THE MEETING

The first thing he did after the meeting was stretching his back. He has been sitting on a chair for almost 3 hours. His back aches like hell and his processor-ache doesn´t imporve his wellfare. The fresh-closed wound at his arm was still sore that´s why they wouldn´t implement the plan until tomorrow. Even he doesn´t wants to hesitate to attack the Decepticons but Ratchet told him not to do so until his wound was healed.

But it gives him the opportunity to tell Arcee about the plan.

He finally reached the med-bay. Arcee was in a deep recharge. He couldn´t help but smile when he saw her arm twitch a bit. He carefully sat down next to her berth trying not to wake her. She stirred a bit but she doesn´t open her optics.

_She looks really cute while she´s in recharge_,Optimus thought while he watched her lying there peaceful like that.

He seemed to be able to forget everything around him when he saw her. He never felt like this around a femme. She was something special, he new it from the beginning on.

Arcee was a really unique femme. He never met a femme like her.

His thoughts were interupted when she stirred again, this time more than the last time,

He watched the way her blue-lavander slowly opened when she wakes up.

„Optimus..You´re here" she said still half in recharge half wake.

He couldn´t help but smile at her. She reached up to touch his face like she did the last time but Optimus was faster this time. He placed his lips on hers in a lovely kiss.

„How do you feel today?"he asked her after they ended the kiss.

„Much better cause you´re there now"she said honest.

„I´m glad to hear that. I was really worried about you. I´m so sorry that´s all my fault" he said trying not to look in her optics. He was afraid to see anger or dissapointment in them.

Arcee saw his despair. She doesn´t wants him to look like that. She took his hand in hers making him look at her again. There was no anger in her optics neither dissapointment, there was only concern.

„Optimus It wasn´t your was my decision to fight for you and I won´t regret it cause it´s worth it to fight for you" she said trying to make him understand that he was impotant for her and that she cared more about him then herself.

Optimus needed a moment to process what she just said.

„I would lay down my life for you Arcee" he finally said honest. He really would do this for her.

He never said something like this to a femme. He also never felt as deep for a femme as he did for Arcee. He wasn´t sure but it could be possible that he really _loves_ her. Teir relation ship started from a crush but now he feels that deep for her..

This was something he wasn´t expecting. It caughts him completely out off guard.

Even Arcee seems to notice his mental conflict. She looked worried that he behaves like that after the statement he made.

„Optimus? Are you OK?" she asked him concerned.

„I-I just..I don´t know how to tell you" he said honest. Optimus truly doesn´t know how to tell her that he loves her neither was he sure if he should tell her about his feelings at all. Maybe she doesn´t feel that much for him. Perhaps it makes her end their relationship. That would be the last thing he would want.

„You know that you can tell me. You can trust me" she said.

Optimus gently kissed her cheek before he said:"Since the first time I saw you I trust you..but this is something I can´t tell you yet"

„You can tell me whenever you´re ready" she said making him give her a small smile.

„I have to tell you something else..Tomorrow we will fight against the Decepticons. We´ll try to end the war once for all."he said

Arcee looks like she was about to tie him down somewhere at the base.

„You can´t ´re injured and it´s too dangerous" she said tightening the grip on his hand.

„It´s always dangerous but I have to go. I´m their Leader. I saw many Autobots die during this war. Their sacrifice shouldn´t be senseless. Don´t you think that Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead deserve peace? We probably never get such a chance again."

Arcee avoided Optimus´glare for a moment. She was ashamed. She felt bad for being selfish like that. She doesn´t know as much about the war between Autobots and Decepticons as Optimus does but she knows that the war has to end.

„Just promised me that you come back"she finally said.

„I swear at my spark that I will come back to you" he said placing his fist on his spark to underline his words.

„Don´t make me regret that I let you go" she said serious.

„Never" he promised before he leant down to kiss her. Their lips barely touched as suddenly a familiar voice yelled.

„Woaah. You owe me 5 bucks. I told ya that she´s his girlfriend"

Optimus and Arcee were both surprised to see the 3 human kids at the med-bay.

Jack puts out some money from his pocket and gave it to Miko.

„I can´t believe that you two really made this bet" Raf said obivously more annoyed than surprised.

Arcee couldn´t help bt chuckle. She truly found human kids amazing funny. Optimus just kept as calm as usually. He wasn´t very enthusiastic about the bet Jack and Miko made. He wasn´t expecting Jack to do something immature like that, Miko.. probably has been the one who came up with that idea.

„Did Ratchet allow you to come there?" Arcee asked amused. She knows how much the medic hates it when the humans touch something or annoy him. When he has a bad day it would be enough for him to have a spark-attack just when they were around him.

„He doesn´t said that we´re not allowed to visit you" Miko responded.

„We just wanted to see how you are" Jack said honest making her giving them a smile.

„That´s really nice. And I feel much better. Ratchet told me that I´m soon be able to walk again. Just 1 or 2 days" she said noticing that Optimus´optics seemed to shine brighter than usually. That was a clear sight for her that he was glad that she could leave the med-bay soon and it probably makes him feel less guilty about her situation. Even if she tells him 1000 times that it´s not his fault he would always blame himself for it.

„Are you going to stay at the base?"Raf asked a bit shy. The boy often acts a bit insecure around her. Maybe cause he needs time to find trust towards new people. She saw him act around Bumblebee. It makes her smile mentally that Raf sees his guardian as a member of his family. Maybe one day he´s going to see her as a friend.

"Of course I will. I´m really glad to call this place my home." Arcee said honest

Before somebody could respond the door of the room opened rather fast.

„What are you doing in there?!"Ratchet asked angrily as he entered his work place.

„We came to visit Arcee" Miko said mocking Ratchet even more.

„Who allowed ou to go there without my supervision?" he asked annoyed.

„I allowed them to stay" Arcee said trying to help the kids.

Ratchet raised an optic-ridge at her surprised.

„Since when are you in charge here?" the medic asked

Arcee smirked before she said amused:"Since I´m the boss´girlfriend"

Even Optimus couldn´t help but smile a bit when the kids broke out in laughter at Ratchet´s expression. The medic just shook his head and rubbed his temples before he left the room completly helpless.

„She got a point" Miko yelled behind him making Arcee laught.

Optimus´spark sung in happiness when he heard her laught. It was such a beautiful sound.

He wishes he could laught with her but since he wasn´t allowed to show his emotion it has to be enough for him to hear her laught.

He hopes that this lack of expression isn´t going to be a obstacle for their relationship. But he was sure that they would master this challenge if their relationship was it worth it..and for him there was nothing more important than Arcee.

**AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I try to update the next one asap. Please forgive me that it takes me that much time to update this one.**

**Let me know wthat you´re thinking.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I hope you can forgive me for the slow updates and for the boring chapter.**

Optimus stayed at Arcee´s side the entire evening. They talked a bit about the fight wich was expecting Optimus tomorrow and Arcee told him about her plans to vistit Logan.

Arcee finally falls into recharge still in need of rest. Optimus decided to stay a bit longer but soon he got tired as well. He tried to keep his optics open but after a few minutes his recharge system took over and he felt into a deep slumber.

He rarely fall into recharge that fast cause of his nightmares. Sometimes he wakes up cause he fell out of his berth. Since he was elected as a Prime he often recharge restless. Sometimes he even trashes while he was recharging.

Once it has been really worse. Ratchet had to give him sedatives before he went into recharge.

But now it was like somebody switched off the lights.

At the next morning

Arcee woke up when she felt something move on her stomach. She looked down immediately. A smile formed on her lips when she saw that Optimus head was resting on her belly. He was deep in recharge. It looks like he stayed the entire night.

Arcee hopes that his back wouldn´t ache when he wakes up. The way he was sitting there can´t be comfortable. But she couldn´t wake him now. He looks so cute when he recharges. She couldn´t help but place hand on his helmet. He stirred a bit but he doesn´t make an attempt to open his optic.

She gently strokes over his head as the door of the med-bay suddenly opened. Ratchet entered the room.

He looked quite surprised about seeing that Optimus was still there.

„Good morning Ratchet"Arcee said quietly trying not to wake Optimus.

„We have to wake him up"Ratchet said almost as quiet as Arcee.

Ratchet was about to pat on Optimus´ shoulder but Arcee stopped the medic by shaking her head. Ratchet watched her tickle Optimus´audio receptor making him stirr again. The Prime finally openes his optics. He seemed to be puzzled by his surroundings first but soon her remembered where he was.

„Raise and shine Optimus" Arcee said amused when Optimus puts his head away from her stomach.

„I´m sorry Arcee. I didn´t plan to recharge _on _you like this" Optimus said apologetic.

„Optimus we have to go soon. It would be better if you prepare the depature"Ratchet suggested while Optimus stood up.

The Prime nodded before he gave Arcee a short good-bye kiss.

Arcee seemed to be dissapointed that Optimus left her without saying something.

„He´s going to say goodbye later when you´re alone with him. He doesn´t like to show affection while others were around" Ratchet explained to Arcee.

Arcee nodded before she asked:"Can you do me a favor?...

„What is this _favor_ about?" Ratchet askes curious.

Arcee smirked devily before she whispered something in Ratchet´s audio-receptors.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus were standing at the main-hangar explaining Agent Fowler what they plan to do. The kids were listening too. Optimus tried to make the explanation as short as possible. He wanted to say goodbye to Arcee before he left with the others for their hopefully last fight against the decepticons. But before he could finish the last sentence, Ratchet entered the main hangar...supporting Arcee.

He had one arm around her waist, the other arm was protective infront her in an attempt to avoid that she could fall over.

Optimus seemed to be really surprised to see her at the main hangar. He walked over to her immediately.

Arcee stopped him by raising her hand. Ratchet let her approach Optimus herself.

She still walked limp but she was able to take some unsure steps towards him.

Arcee could see the relief in Optimus´optics that she was already able to move after all.

„Did you really thought that I would let you go without letting me say good-bye."she said with a playful smile.

„I was about to visit you at the med-bay again before I go" he said honest while he offered his hand to her as a support. Optimus seemed to be quite surprised when she hugged him instead of taking his hand.

He gently lifted her off the ground making her end the hug surprised.

She looked at him quizzically.

„You shouldn´t strain your leg too much" he suggested worried.

„Who the hell is that?!" a voice suddenly shouted from the railing.

Optimus let Arcee down on the floor turned around to see a man standing next to the human kids. She never has seen him there before.

Optimus and the other Autobots seemed to know him.

Optimus now stood a bit behind her cause she turned around. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder while he said:"This ,Agent Fowler, is Arcee."

„Why didn´t you told me that there is a new Autobot?" Agent Fowler said with a mix out of surprise and reproach.

„Cause I was in a neutral position in this war until it came to a fight"Arcee explained.

„It´s good to have another soldier for the team" Agent Fowler said raising his thump up.

„I´m sorry if I dissapoint you but I´m not going to fight against somebot anymore. I won´t be a soldier anymore. I will help the Autobots as good as I can as a medical support."Arcee corrected.

„And she´s Optimus´girlfriend" Miko added bluntly.

Fowler raised his eyebrow in disbelief:"Really? Of all bots it´s Prime?That´s really the last thing I was expecting to hear right next to the fact that Megatron is finally dead." the agent said surpised but with a smile.

Arcee smiled back suddenly she remembered that Agent Fowler was the one who found Logan. She should go and thank him later.

„We´ve all been surprised that there´s another femme on earth at all" Ratchet said crossing his arms infront his chest.

„Do you have a problem with my presence there?"Arcee said imitating Ratchet´s stance.

„It´s always fun to have another bot around to patch up"Ratchet said sarcastic

„So you don´t want to have another medic around who can help you?" she asked in a mocking way.

„I don´t need a femme´s support with my patients"Ratchet said stubborn

„I thought that you could need some help cleaning up the med-bay" she offered.

„Do you have a problem with my med-bay. It´s more than clean" Ratchet said sounding almost angry.

Arcee chuckled before she said:"And what´s about the dust all over it and the floor could be cleaned too"

Now Ratchet was really furious.

„I can´t believe it! She´s telling me how to do my job!" he shouted angry.

Arcee just laughted:"Calm down, I was just looking if it´s true that you´re that fussy" she said causing the others to laught too.

Ratchet seemed to be a bit embrassed that she could annoy him that easy. Normally it takes more time to make him angry like that, especially since there are humans at the base. He couldn´t help but shake his head amused. This femme was defenitly going to drive him insane if she´s really going to be his apprentice.

„Enough time is wasted. You should get ready to leave now"Ratchet said making a gesture towards the ground-bridge and the team.

Arcee turned around facing Optimus again. She hesitated a moment before she said:"I want you to be careful out there"

„I´m not going to break my promise." He said serious.

„Today I´m going to fight for you" he added making her smile proud.

Arcee knew that it was time for him to go but she doesn´t wants him to leave her.

Even if it hurts a bit cause of her injury, she stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around Optimus´ neck.

Ratchet told her that Optimus doesn´t like to show affection while his soldiers are around but she doesn´t care the slighest. If Optimus was ashamed to kiss her, she would be really mad about him.

She was reliefed that he doesn´t even hesitate t kiss her right infront everybot. It looks like Ratchet wasn´t right when he said that Optimus wouldn´t do this. It surprised her cause Ratchet know Optimus for a really long time.

After they ended the kiss Optimus was about go. She still doesn´t feel ready to let him go but she knows that she has to. She kissed him one last time before he and the others finally left.

Arcee stood there and watched them go. Optimus turned around for a short moment before he dissapeared through the green vortex. She stayed there until Ratchet closed the ground-bridge.

She knows that deep in her mind she wishes that the ground-bridge would open up again right now but she was aware of the fact that it wouldn´t open up again until the next days. Optimus told her that he wasn´t sure when they would come back. He said that they could already be back tomorrow but it also could take some days until they would fulfill their hopefully last mission.

She barely noticed Ratchet while he was approaching her. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts:"You have to get back to the med-bay. You need rest and if you wouldn´t have made the request, I´d never let you stand up"

„I´m grateful that you made this exception..but can I go and thank Agent Fowler first before I go back" she asked him politely.

„Try not to let it take too much time" he said knowing that it was important to her to thank the human.

She limped over to the railing where the humans have their recreation area. Agent Fowler was sitting on the couch next to the kids watching a monster truck rallye.

She patted on the railing getting their attention.

„I´m sorry if I disturbed you but I need to talk with Agent Fowler" she said apologetic. She knows how annoying it is to be distubed by watching TV. Logan often watched TV with her during the breaks between missions.

Agent Fowler stood up from the couch walking over to her.

„How can I help you?" he asked friendly.

„You already helped me, that´s why I wanted to thank you." She responded.

Fowler looked surprised for a moment but then he remembered why she probably wants to thank him.

„Is this about that Logan Smith guy?" he asked. Arcee just nooded:" Before I met Optimus I was part of a human and I went to the same devision. He´s my best-friend"she explained.

„Well, I´m glad that I was able to help you" Fowler said politely.

From what Optimus told her this human could be really loud and reproachfull sometimes but now it seems like he has a good day.

After Agent Fowler went back to watch TV, Arcee slowly went back to the med-bay.

She sighed mentally at the tought of lying around and doing nothing again. If she would be allowed to she would go to Logan right now but Ratchet told her that she has to wait until her wound was healed and until she could transform without reopening the injury.

She hopes that she already would be able to do this things tomorrow cause she wasn´t sure if she could lie there the entire day without worring about Optimus. She knows that Optimus wouldn´t want her to be too concerned about him and she tried her best not to do so but it was really difficult.

Withing such a short time Optimus had become important to her like she never believed that somebot would. It feels wounderful to be in love with him. He seemed to know a answer to every of her questions. She always thought that she was searching her race just to know about them and that she finds out where she came from but now she realizes that she had been searching for a place where she belongs to or rather somebot she belongs to. Optimus always had been at her side since she was at the base. She felt save with him being around her but now she felt lost. He left her since 10 minutes and it feels like hours to her.

She wondered if this could mean something specieal. She couldn´t remember that she ever felt that way for somebot before. She wasn´t even sure what she felt. This was a question Optimus wouldn´t be able to answer. Arcee has to find it out herself..

**AN:The next chapter is going to take more time.**

**I hope you can wait this long for the update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:Yay! I finally managed to add the next chapter. I hope you like this one.**

It´s been one day now since Optimus left. Arcee didn´t recharge well since he was gone. Everytime she closed her optics she saw him lying in the desert again like she once found him. Ratchet told her that she needs to recharge even if she doesn´t wants to. She was afraid of having a nightmare.

She forced herself to rest as much as she could. She needs all her strenght if she wants to see Logan again.

At the afternoon she finally managed to talk Ratchet into letting her go.

He first controlled if sh was really able to transform and walk properly again.

Ratchet opened the ground-bridge for her and sent her to the coordinates Agent Fowler gave them.

She slowly drove out of the ground-bridge. She still wasn´t used to the feeling of being sent over the entire planet within looked around she found herself at a dusty road next to a forest. It was a quite beautiful landscape. There were even some fields. She knows this area. She had been there before together with Logan.

It was Jane´s property. Her father had been a rather rich man he give it to her to form her own existence. Jane has done some great work on the property. When she and Logan visited her there first the house looked gray and boring but now it looked wonderful. It was painted with a bright white colour with some orange accents making the house look really friendly. She even painted the fence and the little shack next to the building.

But why was Logan here? The desert was more than far away from this place. She wondered how he did get here..if he was really there.

It would be logical to search him there first under normal circumstances. But Logan would try to „call" her over a comm-link she installed at his mobile phone. It´s similiar to the comm-link the other autobots were using. She was sure that if Loagn was indeed there he would have tried to reach her.

There was only one way to find out how Logan got there and if he was really there.

Arcee activated her holoform and parked her alt-mode next to the house. Her holoform approached the door. She hesitated a moment before she pressed the button next to the door. She heard footsteps walking towards the door. Her spark beats faster in excitement.

Tears filled her optics when Logan opened the door. He stared at her for a moment before she tackled him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug.

„You´re alive!" both cried at the same time.

They helped eachother to stand up.

„I thought I would never see you again" she said hugging him again.

„Where have you been? What happened to you?" Logan asked worried.

„I was searching for you. I´m so sorry that I lost you. It´s all my fault" she said making him touch her shoulder gently.

„It´s not your fault. It was an accident. I´m just glad that you´re alright."he said.

„What happened to you after we have been seperated?"she asked him curious but also worried.

„I was injured and they brought to a hospital. When they let me go, I went back to the desert. You weren´t there. I tried to find you until Jane told me to stay here to recover." Logan explained

„You´ve been injured?!"she asked horrified.

„Nothing grave. Just a broken arm" he said pointing at the scar on his arm.

Arcee immediately took his ellbow making him get bit closer to her that she could look at the scar.

Logan couldn´t help but smile. This was exactly the Arcee he missed that much.

Arcee decided that the scar looked good and would bleach out soon.

„Logan who´s at the door?" Jane´s voice came from the living room.

„It´s Arcee" Logan said cheerfully, dragging Arcee behind him towards Jane.

Jane stood up form the couch and approached them quickly.

„How are you? Logan has been really worried about you. You can´t imagine how annoying he was" she said joking, making Arcee laugh.

„Believe me I can" she said causing Logan to rub the back of his head a bit embarrassed.

Having both females against him wasn´t fair.

„Tell us, what happened to you." Logan said changing the subject.

Arcee hesitated a moment. She knows that she couldn´t tell them that she finally found beings of her own race cause Jane doesn´t even knows that she wasn´t human. Logan and Arcee planned to tell her but they never did.

„While I was searching for Logan, I found somebody who told me where I belong to and where I come from. They are my friends now and they´ll protect me."

„Protect you from what?" Logan interupted her knowing who she means.

„You may not believe it but there is a secret civil war between the poeples of the place where I come from" she said making Jane ask puzzled:"And where do you come from?"

„I´m sorry Jane but I can´t tell you yet. I have to ask them first if they argree to share such a important goverment secret" she explained. She doesn´t lie when she said that she would have to ask Optimus first. Some humans know about her presence since she fought with them as a soldier and of course Logan knows about her but Jane would be dragged into the war as well if she tells would speak with Logan about this too, he maybe doesn´t wants to bring the woman he loves in danger.

Before Jane could say something the phone ring. She hastly walked over to the phone like she was expecting the call.

"The mechanic just called me. My car is repaired now. I´m back soon" she said after ending the call.

Jane grabbed her bag and gave Logan a good-bye kiss before she left the house.

„Did she damaged her car?"Arcee asked curious.

„You know how she is with finding a parking slot" Logan said chuckling a bit.

Logan walked over to the couch offering her to sit down wich she gratefully accepted. The wound on her tigh was still a bit sore and just started to ache again.

There was even a bit energon leaking through it. Logan could see the blue substance through the light-blue jeans her holoform wore.

„What´s that?" he asked concerned.

„You aren´t the only one who got injured. I fought for one of my race and got hurt during the fight. But it was absolutely worth it." She said with some proudness in her voice.

„Ah-ah and who´s this guy who is worth it to fight for?" he asked curious.

„He´s the leader of the good guys" she explained leaving out the fact that Optimus is her boyfriend.

„So the bad guys attacked you? Is there really a war amongst them?"

„Yes it is but they´re currently on their last battle against the Decepticons" she said with some concern in her voice. She hopes that Optimus was fine.

„And those Dec-cepticons are the bad guys? How are the good guys called then?" he asked

„They are called Autobots and I´m one of them now. I even have a job"she said proud.

„Does that mean that you quit working for our division?" Logan said a bit sad cause he knows the answer. Arcee always hated to work as a soldier killing people was the last thing she would want to do as her job.

„I´m sorry. I-„she started.

„Arcee I want you to be happy and if you´re lucky with them I´m happy too. We always spoke about the day you would find a place with poeple who accept you as the being you are. I always accepted you but I know that you deserve a place you call your home" he confessed

„Logan, The place I call home is the place where people wich are important to me are around and I promise you that I will visit you everyday"she said making him smile.

„You know that this is impossible" he said laughting.

„Of course I can. I came there via ground-bridge. That thing is amazing. It´s something like a portal. I went through it and the next moment I´m at the other side of the world."she said excited making Logan chuckle.

„By the way..Are those Autobots giant toasters like you" he asked using the simplest way to annoy her:calling her a giant toaster.

„Compared to me they are giant fridges especially to their leader. He´s really tall"she said proud to call Optimus her boyfriend.

„Tell me more about them" Logan demanded.

„There are 2 front line soldiers. Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Their medic is called Ratchet. He´s going to be my teacher...and there is Optimus Prime he´s the Leader of them. He´s the first of them I met. He´s very brave and-„

Before she could finish her sentence Logan bursts out in laughting.

„I can´t believe it! I let you alone for 3 months and you come back and have a crush!" he said making her blush madly. Logan immediately noticed the way she talked about the Leader of the autobots.

„He´s my boyfriend" she said with a smirk making Logan stare at her shocked.

„You´re kidding!? You met your alien race and within 3 months you wrap their leader around your finger!" he said shocked.

Arcee couldn´t help but smile at his statement. It was exactly the same thing Bulkhead said after she arrived at the base.

„Tell me more about this Optimus guy. I want to know everything" Logan demanded.

„He´s a Prime. That means that he´s the ruler of Cybertron, our home planet" she explained.

„Where is this planet. I never heard about it" Logan said curious.

„Even with the newest and best technology you would never be able to see it. It´s far away from earth. Not even at the same galaxy".she said making Logan nodd impressed.

„If you ever decide to live there I won´t be able to visit you" he said with some sadness in his voice.

„I won´t ever live there. The planet was destroyed during the war. There are just ruins and corpses." She said remembering the sorrow in Optimus´voice whenever he spoke about the palnet. He probably blames himself for it but he should know that this couldn´t be his fault.

„I´m sorry Arcee. I didn´t know that this secret war is so bad. How long are they fighting this war?" he asked apologetic.

„Thousands of years. I´m glad that I can´t remember it but Optimus and the others do. Their scout, Bumblebee, is really young. Sometimes I ask myself how he could stay so innocent and happy. He killed much Decepticons and he´s a good fighter. Optimus is very proud of him."she said.

„Is Optimus Bumblebee´s father?" Logan asked surprising Arcee.

„No, but I believe Optimus is indeed a fatherly role to Bee. The Autobots here on earth are a familiy not just a division and I´m very proud to be part of it" she said with a smile.

Instead asking something about the Autobots Logan asked:"Do you mind if we continue to speak at the veranda? I wish to talk to you like I´m used to talk to you not with this fake" he said pointing at the holofrom.

She deactivated the holoform and transformed in to her normal-form. She walked over to the veranda where Logan was already waiting for her, sitting in a comfortable chair. He was quite surprised to see that she changed her paintjob.

After she sat down infront the wooden terrace she explained how it comes that she looks like this.

They laughted a bit about old times until logan surprised her by asking:"I bet your boyfriend is funny too. He has to be"

Arcee got more serious at his statement:"No, He keeps his emotions in check. He never laughts or cries. Optimus has to be a good example for his soldiers. He never shows weakness infront them. He´s very wise and knows a lot. I never have seen a selfless person like him before."

Logan thought a moment about the thing she said. He never heard her talking like this about somebody before. Logan realized how much the Leader means to her.

After some minutes silence Logan stood up and hugged her as best as he could due their size diffrence.

„I´m glad that you found him. One day I want to meet him" he said after they ended the embrace.

„As soon as her returns from the mission. I´ll ask him to meet you." She said excited. She really wants to find out if Optimus and Logan would like eachother.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she received a message from Ratchet via comm-link. The medic had repaired her comm-link while she has been sedated after he patched up the wound on her tigh.

„Arcee I want you to come back."

Logan was quite surprised to hear Ratchet´s voice when Arcee opened the comm-link for him.

„Is Optimus back?" she asked him hopefully.

„Not yet but he sent a message to the base that they would come back in a few hours and he said that I should inform you that he´s sorry if it´s getting late" Ratchet said making her and Logan burst out in laughter.

-„Did you found the human you´ve been searching for?" the medic asked her hearing the other voice in the background

„He´s right next to me and hears you. Thanks very much Ratchet"

„Yes, yes but now keep the line free for the others" he said annoyed.

„Old, grumpy.." Arcee said quietly before she almost ended the call.

„I heard that!" Ratchet said angry causing Arcee to laught.

She quickly ended the conversation before Ratchet could say something else.

„Was that the medic who´s gonna teach you some stuff?" he asked sceptical

Arcee nodded and said:"It´s hard to believe but he´s actually really nice..and Optimus´best friend."

Logan chuckled at her statement.

„What´s so funny about this?" She asked irritated

"You keep talking about Optimus all the time. It´s strange to see you in love like that" he confessed honest.

„Do you see now how it was for me when you met Jane first? It seemed like you had a bug in your processor" she said with a smile.

Logan just shakes his head amused and decided to change the subject of their conversation:"Ratchet said that he wants you to come back. Does that mean you´re leaving now?"

Arcee hesitated a moment to answer his question. She doesn´t wants to go cause she just found Logan again but at the other side she wants to be at the base when Optimus returns and it wouldn´t be polite to take Logan with her to the base without asking Optimus.

„I´m sorry that I have to leave you again but if one of the bots is injured Ratchet maybe needs my assistence..and I miss Optimus. Everytime he wents out on a mission I fear that he gets hurt" she said honest.

„It´s okay. I´ll tell Jane that you had to go cause of a mission when she comes back..but you have to visit me tomrrow again" he demanded.

„Of course I will." She said lifting him up into a hug to say good-bye.

„I see you tommorrow then" he yelled behing her as she transformed and drove towards the coordinates Ratchet sent her.

The ground-bridge already waited for her as she arrived. She mentally smiled at her own excitement about travelling via the portal. She knows that it was quite immature to act like this but she doesn´t really care.

She enjoyed driving through the green vortex like she did everytime.

Ratchet was already waiting for her when she entered the base, transforming into her normal-form.

The medic immediately noticed the small amouth of energon on her tigh. The wound had opened up a bit but it was nothing a medic should pay attention at. But instead of ignoring it Ratchet dragged her back at the med-bay. He doesn´t seemed to care about the fact that she was almost a medic too.

Arcee already told him that she wasn´t in pain and that it wouldn´t cause the wound not to heal but Ratchet could be really stubborn. He kept telling her that Optimus would behead him if she was in such a condition.

After Ratchet looked her her injury once again he told her that she was free to leave the med-bay.

Arcee decided to go to the would arrive there and she wants to be the first one to greet Optimus.

**AN: If you like this chapter, please leave me a review.**

**Reviews=Motivation=Chapters**

**R & R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I´m sorry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter.**

**My next update will take more time cause of my school stuff.**

Arcee was walking in circles through the main-hangar. Ratchet and the kids kept watching her.

„You shouldn´t waste your energy in such a way" Ratchet said reproachful. Arcee just ignored him. The kids were chuckling when Ratchet made a annoyed sound and finally gave it up.

Her nerves were shitting themselves. She knows that in few minutes Optimus would enter the main-hangar. She hasn´t seen him since almost 1 and a half day now.

She missed him more than she ever thought she would miss a person beside Logan.

She almost jumped when Ratchet walked over to the ground-bridge control-unit.

Her spark pulsed faster within her chest as the green vortex appeared at the main-hangar.

Arcee heard foot steps aproaching.

Optimus entered the main-hangar followed by the others. He almost got a spark-attack when Arcee jumped in his arms.

He stumbled on step back before he managed to regain his balance. Her arms were looped around his neck while her chin rested on his shoulder.

He couldn´t help but smile under his battle-mask as he lifted her from the ground, his arms around her waist.

She puts her chin away from his shoulder to look at him. She smiled too.

Her fingers traced along the edge of his mask, making him remove it.

Optimus cupped her cheek in his hand, while he leaned down and kissed her.

She could feel how much he missed her and that he was seeking her affection through the kiss.

They didn´t even care about the others, if they were watching their tender exchange or if they are ignoring it.

Optimus finally placed her back on her feet, ending their kiss.

„Arcee I need your assistence" Ratchet suddenly said making her turn around.

Bumblebee was walking a bit limp. Raphael looked really worried about his guardian being injured.

She noticed that Ratchet contacted her over a private comm-link while they were supporting the scout,walking towards the med-bay.

„-Since Bumblebee lost his voice box, he doesn´t feel comfortable around medics. We have to be very careful-„ Ratchet said as they helped Bumblebee sitting down on a medical-berth.

Ratchet prepared some tools they probably would need while Arcee looked at the wound.

The two medics barely noticed that Optimus was standing at the entrace of the med-bay with Raf sitting on his hand.

The Prime looked almost more worried than Raf.

Under normal circumstances Ratchet would have thrown a wrench to get Optimus out of the med-bay but with Raf sitting on the Prime´s hand Ratchet just said:"Go somewhere else with Raf. I will tell you when we finished the repairs."

Even Arcee was surprised that the medic was actually friendly but she soon realized that Ratchet doesn´t want that Bumblebee gets panic.

Optimus looked back to Arcee and Bumblebee for one last time before doing what Ratchet told him to do.

Arcee saw that Bumblebee seemed to tense up after Optimus was gone.

„Bumblebee, Why don´t you tell me what happened on the mission. How did you finally win the war?" she asked him, trying to distrace him from the fact that he was at a med-bay.

„/We located the ship of the Decepticons and Optimus offered Soundwave to stay at Earth in peace until they finished building a space bridge to leave Earth. Starscream tried to kill me but Optimus extinguished his spark./" Bumblebee said with excitement and some proudness in his voice.

Arcee smiled softly at the young mech before she turned around to Ratchet.

„The knee joint is damaged. We need to patch it up" she said quietly without Bumblebee noticing it.

„Arcee, I want you to take care about it"Ratchet said surprising her.

„Are you sure?" she asked him sceptically.

The older medic just nodded and watched her repairing the knee joint.

Bumblebee kept talking about the mission while Arcee was working.

The scout doesn´t even seem to care about the repairs on his leg.

Arceee helped Ratchet cleaning his tools after Bumblebee was gone.

She was about to go when Ratchet suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder.

„I´m impressed by the way you handled the situation. You did a good job with the repairs. I´m proud to call you my assistent" he said with a huge amount of proudness in his voice, making Arcee smile.

„I´m glad that I could help you" she said leaving the med-bay.

She decided to search for Optimus. She first went to the main-hangar.

She saw Jack and Miko playing some video games. Bulkhead stood beside the railing and watched them. He made some comments whenever Miko was about to win or lose.

„Congratulations to your victory" she said making the wrecker look at her.

Bulkhead nodded respectful:"Thank you for helping Bee" he said.

„It´s my job" she said with a smile.

„By the way, have you seen Optimus somewhere?" she added making Miko chuckle immature. Jack just shook his head annoyed.

„He went to see Bumblebbe. Raf is with him"Bulkhead said pointing towards the area of the base where the quaters of the Autobots are.

Ratchet sent Bumblebee to rest a bit Optimus would probably search him there.

She left the main-hangar and went to Bumblebee´s quaters.

Arcee knocked at the door of Bumblebee´s quaters.

After a short moment silence, she heard Bumblebee chirp a respond.

She entered the quaters. She was surprised that they weren´t as inconspicuous as hers. Bumblebee´s quaters were actually painted in a bright colour with some other colours as accents. She was also surprised that Optimus wasn´t there.

Bumblebee was sitting on his berth with Raf on his uninjured leg, while Raf showed him something on his computer.

Both looked up to see her at the same time.

„/Hi Arcee/" Bumblebee chirped happily

„Hello Bumblebee" she greeted back with a smile on her lips.

The scout offered her to sit down next to him with a little blush on his cheeks.

„How long does it take until Bumblebee can leave the base again?" Raf asked curious.

„If he rests today the knee joint will be as good as new tomorrow" she said making the human boy smile lucky.

„/Thank you very much Arcee/" the scout said as he suddenly hugged her. She was quite surprised by this action cause Bumblebee was normally a bit shy around her. It seems like he trusts her now.

„You´re welcome Bumblebee" she said as he ended the short embrace.

„Do you know where Optimus is? Bulkhead said that he´s here" she asked after she talked a bit with Bumblebee and Raphael.

„He left a few minutes before you came"Raf said.

„Did he said where he wanted to go?" she asked curious

„/No he didn´t, but I think he´s at his quaters. He always goes there after a battle/" Bumblebee said surprising Arcee.

„You know him since a very long time don´t you?" she wondered about the fact that the scout obviously knows some of Optimus habits.

„/Yes, I knew him before I even was an Autobot. I was about 5-6 years in human age when he found me after a battle/" Bumblebee said. He sounds like he could remember the day very well even if he doesn´t wants to.

„Optimus raised you? Why did you never told me?"Raf asked puzzled and a bit surprised.

Bee looked quite sad as he said:"/I´m just on of his soldiers that´s all/"

Arcee gently placed a hand on the scout´s shoulder:"I don´t think so. Optimus was really worried when he saw that you´re injured" she said honest.

„/Really? Do you think he likes me/?" Bumblebee asked hopefully.

„Of course he does. I think he´s really proud of you." She said reassuring him.

„I was searching for him anyways, I could ask him if you want me to" she added making Bumblebee almost jump.

„/You really would do this for me?/"he said surprised.

„Of course I would. I´ll tell you later what he said" Arcee answered while she stood up.

„/Thank you/" Bumblebee said grateful.

Arcee had a huge smile on her face while she was walking down the hallway. She finally knows where Optimus was after running around the base for the last hour or so she thought. She felt like some guy in a movie who´s running after a treasure or something like that. How difficult could it be to find Optimus at the base.

She knocked at the door of Optimus´quaters. There was no respond first, but as she was about to knock again she heard him say:"It´s unlocked"

She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Arcee looked around but there was no sigh of the Prime

„Optimus?" she called his name.

„Just a moment." His voice came from his wash-racks.

She sat down on one of the metal chairs standing in the room.

When Optimus came out of the other room, his armor looked wonderful. He was still a bit wet form his shower.

„I´m sorry if I interrupted you" she said unable to take her optics away form his shining armor.

„I just finished my shower. How are you?" he asked making a gesture towards her leg.

„I´m perfectly fine. What about you? Bumblebee told me that you fought with Starscream" she said while he grabbed a towel to dry of the rest of the water.

„I killed Starscream. He harmed Bumblebee. I had no choice" Optimus said serious.

Arcee sighed mentally. Optimus seemed to be in his commander mode again.

She stood up and walked over to him. He watchetd her grabbing the towel from him.

She started to dry the armor on his arm.

„You know that Bumblebee sees you as a hero?" she said making Optimus shake his head a bit puzzled.

„I´m his commander not a hero" he said serious.

„Optimus, Bumblebee adores you. He seeks your attention. He wants to impress you and make you proud" she said earnestly.

Optimus seemed to think about what she said before he answered thoughtful:"I noticed his behaviour but I´m not sure how to handle it" he admitted.

Arcee sat down on Optimus berth making him sat down next to her while she continued her work on his other arm.

„Why don´t you tell Bumblebee that you´re proud of him. You would make him really happy."she said making him nodd.

„He´s indeed a good warrior. I think he deserves some recognition"Optimus said knowing that she was right.

„He wants to hear it from you. You´re his paragon."she said making him look at her surprised.

„Do you mean.." he started but stopped in the middle of his sentece.

„Yes, I mean that he sees you as a father figure" she said.

Optimus reaction quite surprised her.

„What do you think should I do?" he asked her.

„Talk to Bumblebee."she suggested.

„I don´t know what I should tell him"he said pensive.

Arcee placed the towel beside her as she stroked over his cheek.

„Tell me what do you think about Bumblebee"she demanded.

He hesitated a moment before he said:" I see him as a part of my family"

She smiled at his answer:"That´s exactly what you should tell him. You should always tell poeples how you feel"she said making Optimus look down down to his feet.

He seems to think about something really serious. She waited for him to say something but he didn´t respond.

She placed a hand on his shoulder:"What´s wrong?" she asked concerned.

Optimus hesitated a few seconds before he said:"I´m just tired that´s all"

Arcee noticed that it wasn´t the whole thruth but she doesn´t wants to push him to tell her what´s on his mind, especially not after such a hard day.

„Do you want me to leave so that you can rest?"she asked politely.

Optimus shook his head faster than she was expecting him to do.

„Please stay" he said, almost sounding like he begged.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. She doesn´t wants to leave him as well. She missed him and she had been concerned about him.

Optimus gently wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his side.

She felt more than comfortable at his side, She felt save and home.

She felt beloved..Wait..Does Optimus loves her?

He said that he wants a relationship with her but he never said that he truly loves her.

She wasn´t even sure what she felt for him. She never experient such deep feelings before or she couldn´t remember it.

This was one of the situation she wishes her memories back. She felt stupid and naive for being unable to handle something like that.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Optimus falling to his side. His arm was still around her waist as he fell into recharge.

He said that he was tired but she wasn´t expecting him to pass out like that.

She hesitated a moment before she scanned Optimus´vitals. She immediately noticed the lack of recharge. Arcee quickly realized that Optimus didn´t get much recharge while he planned the mission and he probably didn´t recharge much before while she was still injured.

She tried to lift his heavy arm from her waist to stand up but Optimus held her even closer. She wanted to leave him alone so that he could rest but Optimus doesn´t seems to like her idea. She sighed mentally about being captured under his arm. She escaped a few times before in her life from all kind of missions but now she was helpless.

Maybe she should take a little nap too. There was nothing else she could do.

She snuggled a bit closer to Optimus making him purr contently.

Arcee closed her optics and listened to the beautiful sound of Optimus´pulsing spark before she fell into recharge too.

„Wake up Handsome"she whispered at Optimus trying to wake him up.

He stirred a bit but he doesn´t wakes up.

„Raise and shine" she tried again. This time Optimus opened his optics.

He first seemed to be puzzled and surprised to see her lying on his berth with him but then it looked like he remembered why.

„Just a few more minutes my beauty" he said making her blush a bit.

„Don´t even try to make me let you recharge any longer or did you forget that you wanted to talk with Bumblebee?" she said causing him to sat up tiredly like she did before.

„I know that you need to recharge but if you keep avoiding to talk with him you will never do it"she said knowing that it was easy to convince him while he was tired like that.

She understood now why Ratchet said that Optimus doesn´t like to show affection around others. But she doesn´t get it why she was such a exception.

She decided to ask him:"Why it´s such a problem to tell Bumblebee that you see him as a part of your family while you´re so open around me?"

The question made Optimus avoid optic contcact with her.

She placed her hand on his cheek making him look at her again.

„What are you hiding from me?"she asked him more concerned then curious.

„The diffrence between your case and Bumbebee´s is like day and night. If I tell Bumblebee what´s on my mind and it goes wrong the situation would stay just like how it is now but if I tell you...I can lose everything" he said confusing her completely.

„Optimus, don´t riddle me. Tell me what´s bothering you."she said with a demanding but also soft tone in her voice.

Optimus didn´t respond he just grabbed her face and kissed her surprsing passionalty.

She didn´t hesitate to kiss him back but she wondered why he changed the subject that way. He shouldn´t change the subject at all even if he doesn´t wants to talk about it.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away from her.

He looked at her quite surprised. She never pushed him away like this.

„I want you to tell me what´s going on" she demanded more serious this time.

Optimus knows that sooner or later he has to tell her about his feelings but was now the right time?

„Arcee.. I´m sorry but I don´t think that I´m ready to tell you this"he said making her stand up.

„I though you trusted me" she said sadly.

„I trust you and you know this. I just don´t want to lose you" he said almost desperately.

Arcee was shocked by the fear in his voice. She never heard him speak like this before.

„Why do you think that you would lose me. I don´t want to leave you. You´re important to me"she said honest.

„As you are to me" he said standing up as well.

„Than tell me Optimus what´s your secret. You can tell me. I will keep it" she said trying to convince him.

He sighed deeply. He doesn´t know if he would risk their relationship by telling her that he loves her. He has to take the risk sooner or later.

„I´m not sure if our relationship is ready for this.." he started but hesitated a moment.

She took his hand in hers to encourage him.

„Arcee...I love you"

* * *

She couldn´t believe her audio-receptors. Did he just said what she thought he said?!

„Optimus..I-I don´t know what to say" she said stumbling over her own words.

She was no way to describe her inner feelings.

„Is this a dream?" she asked without noticing that she spoke it out loud.

„No it isn´t. I never felt so strong before. I don´t want you to leave me" he said waiting her for any respond.

„I have to sit down" she suddenly said placing a hand on her forehead.

Before he could understand what she ment, Arcee passed out.

He caught her in his arms just in time before she could hit the ground.

He wasn´t expecting this reaction at all.

Did she passed out cause of what he said or was she infected by a virus or something like that?.

He carefully laid her down on his berth and sent a comm-link message to Ratchet. He wants to be sure that it´s nothing serious.

He sat down next to her holding her hand.

Ratchet enetered the room a short time after Optimus sent the message to him.

The medic was shocked as he saw Arce lying on Optimus berth unconscious.

„What have you done Optimus?" Ratchet asked reproachful and angry.

„I did nothing"Optimus reassured.

Ratchet stared at him in disbelief:"Then tell me why she´s unconscious"

Optimus hesitated a moment before he said a bit embaressed:"I told her that I love her"

Ratchet stared at Optimus like he couldn´t believe what the Prime just said.

„You must be kidding" the medic said shocked.

Optimus shook his head while he looked down at Arcee again:"I really love her. She´s the most important person in my life"he said honest.

„Optimus are you sure that she´s the right one for such a confession"Ratchet asked worried.

„You´ve been the one who doubted her position in my life from the begin on. Arcee proved more than one time that she´s worthy to be the femme on my side"Optimus said more than serious.

„That´s all what I need to know"Ratchet said patting on Optimus´shoulder before he stood up.

Optimus watched him puzzle as the medic was about to leave the prime´s quaters.

„That was just a test right?" Optimus asked sceptical.

Ratchet nodded:"She will be alright in a short time again. The situation probably just overhelmed her"the medic said leaving the room to let his Leader and Arcee alone.

„Thank you Ratchet"he said as the medic was gone.

Optimus looked down at Arcee again. He was really worried but not just about her wellfare but also about her reaction. Maybe she wants to end their relationship cause she wasn´t ready for such deep feelings yet or does she shares his feelings?

It would be awful to him if he wasn´t able to hold her in his arms anymore or to kiss her. He would even miss to talk to her. It touches him that she care so much about the team, especially for Bumblebee.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a slight pressure on his hand.

Arcee slowly opened her optics as she woke up. Her gaze met Optimus´.

He looked really worried. She sat up carefully still feeling a bit dizzy.

Optimus place a hand on her back to support her.

„How do you feel"he asked concerned.

„I´m not sure"she answered while she placed a hand on her forehead trying to stopp her mind from spinning.

Optimus wanted to be sure that she fainted cause of his confession not cause she was sick.

„Why did you passed out?" he asked worried.

„I wasn´t expecting you to say something like that. I wanted to answer but I didn´t know what to say. It starts to overhelm me. I felt that I couldn´t stand anymore and suddenly everything wnet black" she said still holding his hand.

„What do you think about it?"he said referring to his confession.

She hesitated a moment before she said:"I don´t know. There is no doubt that I have very strong feelings for you but I don´t know if it´s love. It´s so complex. I wish I could tell you what I feel but I don´t know it"

„If there is something I can do to make this esier for you, let me know"he offered making her smile

„That´s really nice but I have to figure that out myself"she said trying to stand up.

„You shouldn´t already stand up you could fall again"Optimus said worried.

„I´m not afraid to fall. I know that you´ll catch me"she said making Optimus smile a bit too.

When she stood on her feet again she said:"Now you have to go"

„What do you mean?"he asked puzzled.

„Did you forget again that you wanted to talk with Bumblebee" she said trying to sound reproachful.

Optimus shook his head amused:"How did I survived the last centuries without you?" he said making her chuckle.

„Now,now Optimus you´re going miss you chance to talk with Bee today if you stay here any longer. He will probably already recharge if you don´t go now and you don´t have time tomorrow"she said playfully.

„And why I don´t have time tomorrow. Is there something you planned?" he asked almost sounding curious.

„I want you to meet the most impotant person in my life next to you." She answered with a smile on her lips.

„Did Logan agreed to the idea?"Optimus asked as if he wants to be sure that he was allowed to accompany Arcee to her human friend.

„It´s a surprise. I didn´t tell him that you would come with me."she said while they were leaving Optimus´quaters.

„Are you sure that it´s ok for him?" he asked a bit unsure if Logan would like to meet a unkown person without an invitation.

„I told him about you and he really wants to meet you" she said as they arrived at Bumblebee´s quaters.

„Are you comming with me?" he asked referring to the conversation with the scout.

„You can handle this alone. You don´t need me to stand next to you while you talk to him" she said pushing him towards the door to knock at it.

Optimus sighed as he saw that Arcee left the corridor.

He knows that Arcee was right. He raised Bumblebee and he was very proud that the scout sees him as a father figure and Bumblebee should know this.

He finally knocked at the door. After a short time of silence the scout said:"/Come in/"

As he entered the room he saw the surprise in Bumblebee´s optics and Raf´s eyes.

Optimus wondered why the kid was still at the base, usually Raf goes home even earlier than the other kids.

Bumblebee tensed up a bit as Optimus politely asked Raf to leave the room while he was talking to Bumblebee.

Raf hesitated a moment before he did what Optimus told him to do.

The young mech was afraid that Optimus came to punish him for asking Arcee if she would ask Optimus if he was proud of him.

There was a moment silence between them until Optimus said:"I´m here to talk to you about the things Arcee told me"

Bumblebee seemed to panic:"/I´m so sorry sir. I didn´t want to waste your time/"he said hastly and insecure.

„How do you come to the idea that you´re wasting my time?" Optimus asked.

The scout fidled nervous with his hands:"/It was a unecessary question and you probably have more important things to do/"

Optimus shook his head:"What´s more important than family?" he asked.

Bumblebbe looked up to him and asked irritated:"/Family?Sir?/"

„Yes, familiy. I still remember the day I found you. I wanted to save a innocent life first but I realized soon that you beacme important to me like a member of my family. You´re not longer the sparkling I once found ,you´re a young warrior now and I´m very proud to have you at my team"Optimus said making Bumblebee stare at him shocked.

„/You aren´t angry about me/?" he asked hopefully

Optimus shook his head again:"Of course not but the next time you may come to me and talk to me. I´ll listen" he said making it sound like a promise.

Bumblebee just nodded.

Optimus decided that it was the best to let the scout rest now.

When he reached the door Bumblebee suddenly stood up and hurried over to the door.

Optimus was quite surprised that the scout suddenly hugged him.

The Prime normally doesn´t hug his soldiers but for Bumblebee he could make an exception.

* * *

After he left the scout he decided to do what Arcee suggested: Get some recharge.

As he passed Arcee´s quaters he couldn´t help but knock at the door.

Arcee opened the door. She doesn´t seem to be surprised that he was there.

„I knew that you would come to say good-night"she said with a smile on her lips"How was your conversation with Bumblebee?"she asked curious.

„He thought that I was angry about him but now he´s happy. It was an good idea to talk with him" Optimus said making her smile once more.

„What do you think about meeting Logan tomorrow?" she asked him curious but serious.

Optimus hesitated a momen before he answered:"He´s a important person to you and I think it could be interesting to meet him"

„Does he know about us?"Optimus asked.

„I told him that you´re my boyfriend and Jane knows it too" she answered making him asked a bit puzzled:"Jane is Logan´s femme right?"

„Yes, she is but she doesn´t know that we are giant alien robots yet."Arcee said causing Optimus to raise an optic-ridge.

„I thought you talked with Logan and her didn´t´t she see you?"he asked puzzled.

„I used my holofrom to talk to them as you have to do tomorrow"she said.

„I rarely used my holoform since I´m on earth. I hope it will work" he responded

„I can´t wait to see Logan´s reaction" she said excited.

Optimus allowed himself a small smile as she looped her arms around his neck to pull him down a bit.

His forehead leaned against hers while he held her close.

„I think I figured out what I feel for you" she said making him tense up a bit as if he was afraid that she doen´t feel the same as he felt for her.

„I think I love you Optimus"

**AN: I hope you enjoyed to read this chapter.**

**Leave me a REVIEW please.**

** Your opinion is important to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I finally found some time to add this chapter. Beside arguing with my mother I rarely found time to write on. I hope you can forgive my for the late update.**

Arcee was really excited and couldn´t wait to go.

She has seen Logan yesterday but she wants to see him again.

She was also curious about his reaction when he sees Optimus.

Was Logan going to like the mech she loves? What if Logan doesn´t like Optimus? Logan just has to like Optimus. She doesn´t know what she should do if her best friend wouldn´t accept Optimus. She defenitely won´t leave Optimus if Logan tells her to do so. She loves Optimus just too much to leave him. Logan wouldn´t force her to leave Optimus. He wants her to be happy and Optimus makes her the luckiest femme alive. Logan would never do something like that.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Optimus´hand on her shoulder.

He stood behind her waiting for her to enter the ground-bridge.

„Are you ready to go?" he asked her making a gesture with his hand towards the portal.

„Of course"was all she said before she transformed into her alt-form.

Optimus followed her example and drove behind her through the ground-bridge.

„Remember what I told you.."she started.

„I know Arcee, No words they don´t understand, no informations about our race towards Jane and keep the holoform online" Optimus said almost sounding annoyed. Of course he wasn´t annoyed but he already understood her mesage the first 10 time she told him what to do.

„Aw, come on. I just want to be sure" she said a bit mocking.

„You forgot that I´m on this planet for a long time too and I believe that I can behave around humans well"he said making her chuckle.

„Understood commander" she said knowing that he doesn´t wants her to call him like that.

„I see that this conversation has now found it´s end"he said making her laught.

She smiled mentally. He can be funny if he decides to.

They arrived at Janes house soon. Arcee was excited when she activated her holoform and approached the door. She told Optimus to wait until Logan came to the door. He would see Optimus huge alt-form outside the house and would understand who this Peterbilt was.

She knocked at the door. A short time later Logan stood infront of her. He doesn´t seem to be surprised that she was there since she told him yesterday that she would come to see him again.

„Hi Arcee. You didn´t lie when you told me that you would come everyday"Logan said with a huge grin on his face while he hugged her.

„I would never lie to my best friend"she said acting like it should sound reproachful.

Arcee noticed that Logan´s glare went towards Optimus´alt-form.

„I see that you brought a friend with you" he said with a lot curiousity in his voice.

Arcee couldn´t help but whistle at Optimus direction.

The Prime´s holofrm approached the house and stopped next to Arcee.

Logan´s mouth hung open for a second before he said:"Arcee you told me that he´s tall but you didn´t told me that he´s a damn walking mountain"

Optimus doesn´t seemed to be bothered by Logan´s statement he stayed as calm as usual unlike Arcee. She couldn´t help but laught. She felt a bit quilty for doing so but this was just the funniest reaction of Logan she could have been expecting.

To her surprise Logan stretched out his hand to Optimus:"I´m sorry for that. I´m Logan Smith" he said more politely and serious.

Optimus tilted his head a bit to it´s side before he understood that he has to shake the human´s hand.

„My designtion is Optimus Prime" he said completely neutral as if he would act around one of his soldiers.

Logan seemed to be surprised by the way the Prime acts.

The human man made a gesture with his hand to let them enter his and Jane´s home.

Logan led them into the living room and offered them to sit down on the couch.

„How is your leg?" Logan asked Arcee making Optimus look at the injury instinctively.

„It´s much better since yesterday". she said making Logan smile.

„Arcee already proved that she´s fully operational again by aiding our team´s scout" Optimus added causing Logan to ask surprised but also a bit worried:"You really went to work after such an injury?"

„I told you that it´s much better and I went to work cause I decided to. I´m a medic. I know when I´m overstarining the leg much."she said serious.

„Logan. Is Arcee here?" Jane´s voice came from the kitchen.

„Yes and she brought her friend too" Logan said at the direction of the kitchen.

Jane entered the living room. She wiped her hands on her apron. It looked like she had been cooking something. There was even some flour in her hair.

„Oh my god.I´m so sorry that I look like this. Arcee why didn´t you told us that you aren´t comming alone?"Jane said trying to get the flour out of her hair hastly.

„It´s ok for him Jane. Relax"Arcee said standing up to stop her from doing what ever she does to get the flour out of her copper-brown hair.

Optimus followed Arcee´s example and stood up as well. He imitated what Logan did and held out his hand to greet Jane.

„My name is Optimus Prime. It´s a pleasure to meet you" he said politely.

„I´m Jane Johnson but just call me Jane"she said shaking his hand.

Optimus nodded and sat down again next to Arcee who already sat down before.

„Tell us more about you Optimus" Logan requested.

„I´m the Leader of a fraction from the place Arcee and I come form. We just ended the war between our fraction and the other one."he explained.

To everyones surprise Logan shook his head:"Arcee already told me about your job I wanted to know something about you like hobbies or what you do in your freetime." The human man said causing Optimus to nodd thoughfully.

Optimus hesitated a moment before he said„Since I was very young I was sent to training and learned how to fight. I became a Leader soon and had to give up my former life as a at the archives of the capital of our fraction´s home. What you call freetime is for me a break between battles. A time I use to plan the next strike against the enemy. When I go on patrol and nobody tries to kill me you could call it a hobby"

Logan blinked several times, obviously more than just surpried about the things the Prime said.

„But since the war is over now I think that you´ll get some time right?"Jane asked a bit puzzled.

„We still have to watch over humanity and protect them from harm of people from the place Arcee and I come from but you´re right. There aren´t any battles in sight. My soldiers welcome the peace as much as I do" Optimus answered honest.

„You guys are really protecting humanity? Like saving the world?" Jane asked amazed making Arcee laught:"Firts thing on Optimus´task list" she said more than amused.

Jane chuckled too:"Sounds like you found a true hero Arcee" the human woman said.

„Don´t call him that or he´s going to give you a speech about the fact that he doesn´t thinks that he´s a hero. He´s really modest when it comes to such things"Arcee said with a grin.

„You´re quite critical with him aren´t you?"Jane asked amused.

Before Arcee could say something Optimus answered:"Critic froms poeple if Arcee wishes me to change I´ll do so".

Arcee placed a hand over tha place where her spark would rest if she would be in her real body instead of her holoform. She was touched by his statement.

„Aww. You don´t have to change for me. You´re perfect the way you are" she said making Jane answer:"That´s so cute"

Logan raised his head and smelled the air:"Jane that smells delicious! Did you made your famous chocolate cake again?" The human male asked joyful.

„I´m going to see it is already finish" she said dissapearing into the kitchen, leaving Logan, Arcee and Optimus alone.

„So you´re a Peterbilt huh?"Logan asked with a smirk.

Optimus nodded and said:"Indeed"

„Well I hope that you can hide yourself from Jane. She loves trucks. She defenitely is going to ask you for a drive if she sees you outside the house."Logan said amused.

„If she requests a drive with my alt-form I will allow her to drive with me as long as she doesn´t wants to drive me herself"Optimus said calm and emotionless as usual making Logan wonder if the Prime is always like this.

„Well I´m quite not sure.."Logan started but was interrupted by Arcee:"Ah Come on you must be kidding. Optimus and the other Autobots are protecting Earth since years. He would never harm Jane neither any other human"she said a bit reproachful.

Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit before he said:"Even if you´re right. Logan´s reason are logical. I wouldn´t let you go with a unfamiliar mech neither even if it would be just for a short drive."

Logan just nodded. Optimus was really understanding that was something Logan liked about Arcee´s boyfriend.

Their little conversation was interrupted when Jane called them to come to the kitchen.

Arcee and Optimus followed Logan to the room where Jane brought the cake. She already put the dishes for them onto the table. Optimus gave Arcee a puzzled glare.

As they sat down Arcee said apologetic:"Jane we´re sorry but we can´t eat the cake. We aren´t allowed to consume any food exept a mix of proteins and nutrients"

„Can´t you make an exception. I mean Optimus is the commander can´t he allow that you two can try my cake?"Jane asked hopefully.

„I´m sorry Jane but we have a very strict rules when it come to food. I didn´t make this rules."Optimus said honest since it wasn´t his decision to make Cybertronians out of metal. And he couldn´t tell Jane that it was Primus´ fault that they couldn´t eat chocolate cake.

„I hope it doesn´t bothers you that you have to watch me while I´m eating"Logan said making Jane take away Logan´s piece of cake she just put on the table.

„You´re so impolite they are our guests. You can eat later" the human woman said reproachful.

„But the cake is still warm and it looks so delicious.."Logan begged like a little child.

Arcee couldn´t help but laught at her best friend:"It´s okay Jane. We are used to it." Arcee said between her laughter.

Optimus just sat there and remained silent and watched the scene infront him until Jane asked him a bit puzzled:"What about you Optimus? Do you never laught?"

Optimus shook his head:"It´s my duty as a leader not to show emotions or weakness"he answered honest.

„But you´re off duty right now or not?" Logan asked puzzled while he shoveled another piece of cake into his mouth making Arcee chuckle.

„The day there is no danger for this planet anymore, I´m out off duty" Optimus responded causing Arcee to take his hand in hers.

„Aren´t you taking it a bit too serious?"Logan asked confused.

Optimus sadly shook his head once again:"We lost the place we called our home. The fraction under my command lost their families and their friends. They saw their comrades being tortured by the enemy. I don´t want to mention what I saw and what I experient but there´s nothing execpt Arcee wich is more important to me than the save-keeping of this planet"he said shocking Jane and Logan.

Arcee seemed to be as sad as Optimus about the things the Prime said. She felt the urge to comfort him and thightened her grip on his hand just a bit making him look at her for a short moment until Logan said apologetic:"I didn´t mean to be that respectless. I´m sorry. As a solodier I should now how hards war can be"

Optimus nodded accepting the apology from Logan. He wasn´t a mech who gets angry that easily. He was very patient when it comes to humans regardless what ever they do. Well he was used to have Miko around. Logan was not really comparable to the japanese could make him forget his patience almost to easily especially when she plays her toture instrument the humans call quitar.

„There is somebody outside the house"Arcee suddenly said making Jane look at her puzzled. Logan understood that Arcee and Optimus could sense when somebody was outside the house since they were parking there.

„How do you know this?"Jane asked confused.

„We heard a noice"Optimus said telling her the half-thruth.

„Are you expeting someone else to come today?"Jane asked Logan surprised.

Logan shook his head:"Actually not, maybe it´s a friend of yours?"he asked at the moment somebody knocked at the door.

Jane stood up and went to open the door while Arcee, Optimus and Logan stayed at the kitchen.

The heard Jane talking to somebody at the door.

Logan was curious who was at the door and sneaked out of the kitchen, curious to see who was at the door. Logan heard Jane talking to one of her best firends Sarah.

Logan doesn´t like Sarah much but he accepted her for Jane´s sake.

She wasn´t so bad but Logan doesn´t like the way she acts around him. Jane knows Sarah since they were children and Sarah´s family and Jane´s family were very close. And there was the problem:Sarah thinks that a soldier is not good enough for the daughter of a really famous has been against their relationship at the begining but now it seems like she gave it up. Logan however still doesn´t like Sarah as much as Jane wishes him to.

He sneaked back to the kitchen where Optimus and Arcee have been waiting for him.

Arcee glanced at him curious to find out who was at the door.

Before Logan could say something Jane already entered the room followed by Sarah.

The blonde woman seemed to be very surprised as she saw Arcee and Optimus sitting at the table.

„I didn´t know that you already have visitors"Sarah said.

Logan rolled his eyes a bit annoyed:"Unlike you they informed us about their visit"

Sarah just ignored Logan´s statement and went over to Optimus. She stretched out her hand to the Prime:"I´m Sarah"she introduced herself.

„My name is Optimus Prime. It´s nice to meet you" Optimus said causing Sarah to raise her eyebrown in confusion. She never heard a name like this.

Before she could ask Optimus about it Arcee already stood up and positioned herself next to Optimus placing a hand on his shoulder while she used the other one to shake the woman´s hand as well.

„I´m Arcee" she said making Sarah asked surprised:"So you´re the famous Arcee. I often heard about you. Logan´s best friend huh?"

Arcee nodded and answered without hesitation:"Indeed...But I have to admit that I never heard something about you".

„Well I don´t think that Jane has much contact with Logan´s collegues..."She started but was interrupted by Optimus who just raised his hand.

Sarah looked quite angry cause normally nobody dares to interrupt her. She was an important person. Her father was a high ranked politican.

Optimus wasn´t acting impolite. He just his natuaral authority.

„I think you missunderstood something. We´re not Logan´s collegues. We are part of a fraction Logan is not part of"Optimus said calm but serious using the tone he usually used for his soldiers.

The next thing Sarah did shocked everybody in the room:"I don´t understand you Jane. How can you allow Logan to hang around those army guys the entire day?"

Jane was normally very patient and tolerant with Sarah but this goes to far.  
„This army guys saved many lifes and protect our country. It´s respectless to say something like that" Jane said reproachful.

But Sarah didn´t seem to regret what she said instead of this opportunity the woman dares to say:"They are protecting our country? And drive a truck for 200.000 dollars? You must be kidding. If I would earn so much for killing people..-„

This time Optimus wasn´t the one who interrupted Sarah.

„How can you dare to insult us?! Did you think it´s fun to go out and risk your life for people you don´t even know?"Arcee said almost furious. Her voice sounded like a snarl.

„If you are stupid enough to do so. It´s not my problem"Sarah said.

A big mistake..

Optimus has been very tolerant but now his tolerance towards this female was gone.

A angry growl came out of the holofrom´s throat making Sarah look at him a bit scared.

Optimus stood up and towered over Sarah making her lean back to get distance between her and the Prime.

„I don´t care if you insult me but you just dared to offend the most important person of my life. That goes too far. I will not longer condone this lack of respect. At the place where I come from you would have been explelled from your ranks, imprisoned or simply beheaded by my hand.. but since you´re obvioulsy not aware of the punishment for insulting a person who´s under my protection ..I show merci to you this time"

After he ended his speech Optimus just sat down again regaining his calmness within seconds. Arcee never has seen him so angry but she was also proud that he defended her like that. He called her the most important person of his life. It makes her spark jump one feet off the ground.

Jane and Logan looked like they just saw a ghost. Sarah looked even worse. Arcee could swear that the woman´s face got pale as Optimus sat down again.

Nobody dares to say something.

Some minutes passed by until Jane said:"Sarah, I think it´s the best if you go now"

Withou saying something the blonde woman followed Jane out of the room.

Arcee still stood next to Optimus chair. She was shocked that Optimus threatened to harm a human just cause the human offended her.

Logan blinked serveral times after Jane and Sarah left the room before he suddenly said:"That was amazing! I planned to do this the last 3 years. Thank you so much"

Even Optimus seemed to be surprised about Logan´s reaction.

„To threaten a femme is nothing I would accept thanks for. But I don´t regret to push her back into line"Optimus said serious.

„Is it really so bad on your planet to offend a woman?"Logan asked sceptical.

„The punishment for insulting a random femme isn´t as high as I described. I was talking about a femme or generally a person who´s under the protection of a Prime"Optimus explained.

„You are a really important person especially on your planet right? Arcee told me that you the ruler of the planet"he said. He still doesn´t believed what Optimus just said to Sarah.

„My title makes my the representative of Primus. Primes are chosen by his will if they are needed. The matrix of Leadernship was given to me when I was very young. There has never been a Prime as young as me and I can´t permit myself to make mistakes as such as allowing a person to offend Arcee" Optimus said making Logan realize how important Arcee was to Optimus.

Logan hesitated a moment before he said:"To be honest with you Optimus, when you first arrived I thought that you´re one of this guys who just follows the rules and doesn´t cares about the rest. But I now see why Arcee cares so much about you. I´m glad that you have been the one Arcee found at the desert."

Optimus stood up and walked over to Logan. The human man first thought that Optimus was angry with him about the things he said but the Prime just held his hand out for Logan to shake it.

Logan understood immediately that it was meant as a gesture of acceptance and respect.

Arcee couldn´t help but smile at the exchange between her best-friend and Optimus. It shows her that Optimus respected Logan even if he was just a human.

Jane entered the room after Optimus and Logan exchanged their hand shake.

Arcee was surprised that Jane doesn´t seems to be bothered or angry by the things Optimus´said to Sarah.

„I´m sorry for her behaviour. Sarah can be really bad sometimes."Jane said instead.

„As long as she doesn´t scratch our paint I think I can forgive her"Arcee said joking a bit.

Logan couldn´t help but chuckle about Arcee´s statement. Jane doesn´t understand what´s so funny about it but she smiled too.

Optimus watched them. His spark sung in happiness at the wonderfull sound of Arcee´s laughter.

„By the way..Why did nobody tell me that Optimus has a truck?"Jane suddenly asked making Arcee and Logan laught even more.

„The truck is awesome isn´t it?"Arcee asked with a smirk at Optimus´direction making Logan chuckle.

„Maybe Optimus is going to give you a drive over the property?"Logan suggested knowing that Optimus would understand that this was meant as a sight of trust.

Arcee smiled knowing too that Logan finally trusts Optimus.

Jane was happy like a little child at christmas when Optimus said yes to the drive.

Arcee and Logan stayed infront the door and talked about this and that.

It was already afternoon when Arcee and Optimus got back to base.

Arcee was more than happy that Logan and Optimus liked eachother. They were the most important persons in her life and there was no way she could live without them.

While Optimus talked to Bumblebee an Bulkhead about the patrols they had to take care of tomorrow an idea crossed Arcee´s mind.

**AN: +40.000 words!**

**I still can´t believe it.**

**Don´t you think that I deserved a little REVIEW from you for this?**

**Just press the button down there. : D**

**Thanks to everyone who leaves a review to me.**


End file.
